Cherry and the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cathleen is craving for adventure and excitement with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch, so take her mind off things, they all hang out at her house to watch classic cartoons over the weekend. However, it turns out to be a mission when they are forced to help a long-cancelled cartoon duo when their worst enemies make it into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal Friday in school, and the students talked in class until their teacher would show up.

"Any plans this weekend?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"Mm... I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

"I hear there's a classic cartoon marathon coming on." Cathleen smirked.

Cherry glanced to her before shrugging again in her desk. "I guess I'll stop by for a minute."

"I'm so excited for it; I'll be home alone for the weekend," Cathleen replied. "My dad is going out with his pack, and my sister has a date, even Aunt Karen is busy."

"I guess I could come over..." Cherry shrugged.

"Gotta love classic cartoons." Atticus smiled.

"No one loves classic cartoons as much as Cath." Cherry smirked.

"That's right, and no one loves Anime and comics as much as yours truly." Cathleen replied.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"You wanna say something, Cass?" Mo asked.

"I didn't say anything." Cassandra smirked.

"You were about to say something." Cathleen glared.

"If I did, it would be none of your business," Cassandra replied. "So, how about you run along and play 'Fetch' and take a flea bath?"

"Ah, so typical," Cathleen glared. "Why don't they just burn you at the stake already?"

"Because Enchantra is my aunt." Cassandra smirked.

"Of course. You get away with everything." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Cassandra replied.

Cathleen shook her fist.

"I'm sorry about her, Cath," Cherry said. "Cassandra just forgets to take the stick out of her butt whenever she socializes with others."

"I just want to eat her or maybe even burn her with my laser vision." Cathleen replied.

"Easy there, Wolfy." Cherry told her.

"Hmph..." Cathleen huffed.

"By the way, sorry for barking around you earlier... I guess it's a dog thing." Patch said to Cathleen in his human form.

"It's okay, at least you didn't do it in front of my wolf." Cathleen told him.

"She keeps a wolf as a pet?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Yeah, and it's not just an ordinary wolf," Cherry replied. "I know, crazy."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't talk..." Atticus replied. "I taught Patch how to drive."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Cathleen asked him.

"I just thought it'd be a good skill for him," Atticus shrugged. "He almost drove the first time I met him in London when we were trying to get away from Cruella."

Cathleen looked at him as if he was crazy. Eventually, the teacher came inside. Everyone then paid attention, and luckily, they didn't have homework assigned that weekend, but some students kept staring at the clock as they wanted it to be 3:00 already so that they could go home.

"Come on... Come on..." Cathleen grunted in frustration.

The bell rang and everyone cheered then rushed off to go home for the weekend.

"Have a good-" The teacher said until the students were suddenly all gone. "Weekend... See you on Monday..." she then sighed as she was alone in her classroom.

* * *

"You guys haven't seen Drell, have you?" Cherry asked the others as they met by their lockers.

"I haven't seen him since last month... It's not like him to leave without telling us..." Atticus shrugged. "I mean, Sabrina says he's been home, but he hasn't even come to school."

"Maybe he's sick or something." Mo suggested.

"At least this means no mission for us." Cherry smirked.

"Ah, ah, careful what you say, Cherry," Patch warned. "That always comes back to bite you."

"You guys wanna come over then for the cartoon marathon tomorrow?" Cathleen asked.

"Ooh... Go to your house?" Atticus replied. "Hmm... I dunno... Would that be okay?"

"Or is your sister gonna try to lock me out of the house again?" Cherry rolled her eyes about Cathleen's sister.

"Aw, come on, Cherry. Patrina likes you." Cathleen replied.

"Yeah, I almost became her pet wolf's CHEW TOY!" Cherry glared. "THAT IS REALLY SHOWING THAT SHE LIKES ME!"

"Calm down." Mo said.

" _YOU_ CALM DOWN!" Cherry replied.

Atticus then magicked up a bucket of water and splashed it on her.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine..." Cherry mumbled before shivering slightly as she was now soaked.

"She just wanted to show her pets." Cathleen defended.

"How many wolves does your house need?" Cherry complained.

"Maybe we shouldn't come over..." Atticus said, a bit nervously. "I mean, no offense of course, Cathleen."

"Why?" Cathleen smirked. "You guys scared?"

"I, um..." Atticus replied, bashfully.

"It's just that if there are wolves who are dangerous, we probably shouldn't get involved," Mo said. "I mean... I know you won't hurt us, Cathleen, but..."

"It'll be fine, I promise." Cathleen said.

"Well... As long as you're sure," Mo said. "I guess if it's okay with Cherry, it's all right with us."

"I mean, she used to be scared of wolves when we were kids." Atticus then added.

"Don't worry about that," Cathleen replied. "They only listen to me, my dad, and my sister."

"As long as they don't make me their chew toy." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Cathleen just patted Cherry on the head.

"When does the marathon start?" Mo asked.

"I think the TV said 9:00." Cathleen replied.

"We will try to be there." Atticus promised.

"Pleeeease? I ask for so little." Cathleen replied.

"Sure you do." Cherry muttered.

"Come on, I do to." Cathleen defended.

"You ask for a lot, but I will be there as long as you control your pets." Cherry told her.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine once you guys come over." Cathleen replied.

"Well... All right," Patch replied. "I have 98 brothers and sisters, I'm sure I'll be fine though."

"As long as you don't try to one-up them, they don't like when they think you're better than them." Cathleen advised.

"I won't, I promise." Patch reassured.

"Good Spot." Cherry smirked.

"Thanks, Cranberry." Patch smirked back.

"All right, I will catch you guys later." Cathleen said as she then soon turned into a shadow and disappeared into the shadows.

"You guys aren't ones to talk if you think that's weird." Cherry said to Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"I didn't say anything." Patch smiled innocently.

"Well, I have a question," Mo spoke up. "Where does Cathleen live?"

"Cherry knows." Atticus replied.

"Well, I..." Cherry replied.

"You have been to her house before, haven't you?" Atticus asked.

"Well, of course I have," Cherry replied. "...Even though her sister kinda hates me."

"Why?" Patch asked.

"Werewolves and vampires aren't exactly supposed to be friends." Cherry said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, but her dad likes me, and he's the alpha wolf." Cherry replied.

"I'll try not to bark, but I can't help my dog instincts," Patch said. "Even Dragon barks around in case the Russos meet werewolves."

* * *

They soon went home to do their own thing and would meet Cathleen in the morning as it was a dull time for them since they haven't been sent away on any adventures for a while, but they didn't know that that would change quicker than they would know it.

Cathleen was outside, panting heavily. "I gotta be stronger, I just gotta be..." she then told herself. "I wanna be on the same level like Atticus, Mo, and Cherry."

Patrick soon came out to see her.

"Hey, Dad." Cathleen said.

"I'm on my way out, Cath, you sure you don't wanna come with me?" Patrick asked his daughter.

"I'm sure, Dad, my friends are coming over tomorrow," Cathleen replied before thinking of something. "Hey, Dad, could I ask you something?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Patrick asked her.

"Well, do you think I could be strong just like you and Aunt Karen?" Cathleen asked.

"I'm sure you can be if you believe in yourself enough." Patrick smiled.

"I want to be strong like Atticus, Mo, and Cherry," Cathleen told him. "They are really powerful, and that's I want to be; on the same level as them."

"I know you can because I believe in you." Patrick comforted.

"Thanks, Dad," Cathleen said. "Say hi for me, okay?"

"All right, you have fun now, behave yourself." Patrick replied.

"Come on, Dad, me and Tate will behave ourselves," Cathleen said. "Right, Tate?"

There was a gray wolf that was the size of a horse that came beside his master's side and nodded.

"See?" Cathleen replied.

"All right, see you soon." Patrick said as he soon got in the car and drove away.

"Well, Tate, it's just us until my friends get here tomorrow morning," Cathleen told her pet wolf. "How about some more training?"

Tate barked, nodding in agreement.

* * *

The next day soon came, and Cherry seemed to be still sleeping like she forgot what was happening this morning.

"Cherry, honey, it's time to wake up!" Michelle's voice called out.

Cherry then mumbled as she turned around.

"I made some breakfast." Michelle smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry muffled as she came downstairs with her blanket wrapped around her body.

"Now, aren't you going anywhere today?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Hmm... I don't think so," Cherry replied. She then suddenly had texts on her phone, one being from Atticus to remind her to meet him and the others outside so they could see Cathleen today. "Oh, crap, I forgot that we're going to Cathleen's house today!" she then yelped.

Michelle then gave Cherry her breakfast.

"Cheesy scrambled eggs with pork chops and fried potatoes... Guh... Well, I guess I can be a little late..." Cherry moaned before she began to eat the breakfast her mother made for her.

"That sounds like fun." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry replied.

Michelle hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I'll be at work, I'm glad I got to see you for breakfast though."

"Yeah, cool, Mom." Cherry replied.

"Have fun, luv." Michelle said.

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry said.

Michelle smiled at her daughter then went out the door for work.

* * *

Cherry soon came to see Atticus, Mo, and Patch as they were in Atticus's car with him at the wheel.

"I'm here!" Cherry told them. "Wait!"

"It's about time you got here." Patch teased.

"The humans are talking..." Cherry muttered.

"Come on, don't you know where Cathleen lives? We don't." Mo replied.

"I'll draw you a map." Cherry deadpanned.

"Ooh, you're in a good mood today." Atticus smirked about Cherry's snarkiness.

Cherry soon told Atticus where to go and he soon drove them over to Cathleen's house as she was getting everything set up and ready for her visitors. "Did I mention that we have to go through the forest?" she then asked them.

"No, you didn't." Mo replied.

"Well, we have to go through the forest." Cherry then said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Atticus replied. "After all, we've been through a lot of crazy adventures all over the world."

"Well, I'd be careful if I were you," Cherry suggested. "Her dad tends to keep wolves to protect their property to make sure nothing happens."

"Cherry, I'm as strong as Hercules, I think I can handle wolves." Atticus reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Cherry replied.

Atticus parked the car and everyone got out.

"Atticus, I should warn you, these are not regular wolves!" Cherry cried out.

"Cherry, you do realize what kind of adventures we've been through, right?" Atticus reminded her.

"I know..." Cherry sighed.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Atticus said.

They soon got out of the car and came towards Cathleen's house and Atticus knocked on the front door.

"Nice place." Mo commented.

The door was opened, but a pair of wolves were in front of them, growling and snarling, making Cherry yelp.

"Down, boys, we're just here to see Cathleen." Atticus told the wolves as he wasn't scared.

The wolves just growled, not listening to him.

"See? They only listen to Cathleen, her dad, and sister!" Cherry reminded Atticus.

"All right, boys, back off," Cathleen's voice soon said. "They are not gonna hurt me, they are my friends."

Atticus just glared at the wolves before giving them The Stare. The wolves seemed to whimper from The Stare and backed up a bit, coming by Cathleen, listening to her too.

"I see Cherry wasn't kidding about the whole wolf thing." Atticus said once he returned his normal face.

"Sorry about that, guys, they protect our home," Cathleen said. "Luckily you didn't make them mad, because they are not ordinary wolves."

"They're not, trust me." Cherry told the others.

"Do I have to remind you that we usually go on field trips to the Netherworld for Magic School?" Atticus replied since he was a Wiccan.

"I know, I know." Cherry replied.

Tate was right beside his master's side, growling at the guests with his eyes flashing red.

"Down, boy, they're friends of mine." Cathleen told him.

Atticus just gave Tate a small glance to show that he wasn't afraid. Cathleen soon jumped in the living room and turned on the TV for the classic cartoon marathon, eager to join her new group of friends.

"Some of these I know," Patch said as he got comfortable. "I mean, back home, I usually watch Thunderbolt."

"I miss the classics," Cathleen said. "TV nowadays sucks."

"I know, right?" Atticus even agreed.

* * *

They soon sat down for a while with the classic cartoons, and next seemed to be The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show.

"Oh, I used to watch this one a lot." Mo smiled.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cathleen squealed. "It's one of my favorites!"

The cartoon seemed to start, but it seemed to be like a documentary instead of an actual cartoon showing.

"1964: a crucial moment in American History," The TV informed as it was more like a documentary than an actual cartoon special. "Lyndon Johnson is reelected into the presidency by a landslide! The New York's World Fair and Producers have a bright new future, and after five simulating years on the air, The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show is abruptly cancelled!"

"What?!" Cherry and Cathleen gasped.

"Sorry about that, boys," The narrator said as the moose and squirrel were yanked offstage. "A lot has changed over the years. Velcro has replaced the zipper, sneakers have lights on them, The Cold War is over, and The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show is still cancelled."

"So can we watch a cartoon now?" Atticus asked.

"NO!" The TV told him before showing other stuff on screen. "Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, once the beloved home of Rocky & Bullwinkle became a private cartoon town. Now it was crippled by years of reruns."

"This is impossible, this can't be happening!" Cathleen cried out.

"The beautiful Frostbite Falls Forest, desolated," The narrator continued. "The once majestic falls of the running lake, devastated."

Mo frowned as she saw the nature being tarnished by eco-terrorists.

"Meanwhile, four ungrateful teenagers and a puppy dog who aren't doing anything better can do a job for me." The narrator then said as he started to sound familiar all of the sudden.

"Is he talking about us?" Mo asked.

"Wait, Drell?!" Atticus glared.

Drell soon came on the TV screen and he soon grabbed them all without listening to them and pulled them into the TV which made them all yelp and suddenly, they were falling through the air as they appeared to look like they had jumped from a plane with no parachutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweet mother of mayhem! We're gonna crash!" Cherry yelped.

"Wait a minute, why am I screaming? I can fly." Cathleen replied before she soon stopped mid-air and floated in the air.

"Cherry, I'm sure we'll be fine," Atticus said before looking over to the warlock. "Anyway, what are you talking about, Drell?"

"Have you not been listening to me?!" Drell replied as he was floating calmly. "This is about Rocky the Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose!"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?!" Atticus asked him.

"Well, I figured a certain someone would have fun helping out two of her favorite cartoon characters," Drell said before looking to Cathleen. "Did you know that cartoon characters actually have feelings, and the shows you all grew up with watching is their job?"

"...Yeah, I kinda guessed that from whenever we met Bugs and Daffy." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, especially that time when Daffy got fired." Atticus added.

"You guys met Bugs and Daffy?! Lucky!" Cathleen complained.

"Ah, you will too someday," Drell replied. "Not only that, but Boris and Natasha have escaped."

"Oh, no." Cathleen frowned.

"Oh, yes. Along with their fearless leader: Fearless Leader." Drell nodded.

"What are they up to?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"They have cooked up a scheme to take over the world," Drell replied. "However, their plans were crushed at the fall of the iron curtain, but while the citizens of Pottslyvania rejoiced in their newfound freedom, Fearless Leader and his cohorts worked underground, where their leader had a terrifying plan. A plan that would take them to a strange new land that lies between Cartoon and Reality which I believe you all know as Hollywood!"

"So, we're going to Hollywood?" Cathleen asked.

"Yup." Drell nodded.

"Yep, and your ride will be picking us up once we land." Drell replied.

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU WON'T MAKE US LAND IN THE ROAD?!" Cherry glared.

"I guess you don't." Drell shrugged.

The others yelped and they soon landed in a car which had a familiar looking driver.

* * *

"Where to?" The driver smiled innocently.

"Phony Pictures Studios in Hollywood." Drell told him.

Cathleen gasped once she saw who the driver was. "Rex!"

"Who?" Patch asked.

"This is Rex Salazar," Drell told Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "He's an Exponentially Variegated Organism, or EVO for short."

"And Cathleen's boyfriend." Cherry then added.

"Ooh." Mo smirked playfully.

"Hey, Cath." Rex smiled to Cathleen as they landed in his car.

"Hey, handsome," Cathleen blushed. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," Rex replied. "Where to?"

"Phony Pictures Studios." Drell told him.

"You got it." Rex replied as he drove them there.

"Best day of my life!" Cathleen squealed.

"So, these must Atticus, Mo, and Patch." Rex said about the others.

"Yep," Cherry replied. "Some other good friends of mine. And Atticus with his big head."

"My head is _not_ big!" Atticus complained.

"Well, Wiccan Boy, you're not gonna hog the spotlight on this adventure," Cathleen said to him. "Nope, this is my chance to shine."

"Who said I hog the spotlight?" Atticus replied.

"Do you want me to list all of the times you've hogged the spotlight?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, Wiccan Boy, you're not gonna do it. Nope. Nope." Cathleen shook her head.

"Okay, sheesh," Atticus replied. "...I know it was a long time ago, but I kinda feel bad that Rocky and Bullwinkle got their show cancelled like that, but then again, that was a very long time ago."

"Well, I'm going to save them." Cathleen promised.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Mo asked her.

"Cath, Drell asked us all to do this, so that means we all work together." Cherry told her friend.

"Fine, but Atticus better not hog the spotlight, I want to prove myself." Cathleen replied.

"I'm not gonna hog the spotlight." Atticus replied.

* * *

They kept driving until they soon made it back in Hollywood.

"Okay, I gotta show you guys something, so follow me." Drell told them once Rex parked the car.

"Is Rex gonna come with us?" Cathleen asked hopefully.

"Eh... Sure, why not?" Drell shrugged.

"Sweet." Cathleen smiled as she latched onto her boyfriend's arm.

They soon went off to follow Drell as they peeked into a window of a building where a woman was working.

"This is an ambitious junior executive known as Minnie Mogul, she's looking for a hot new script." Drell told them.

"Too intelligent... Too intelligent..." A young woman said to herself as she was looking through some scripts.

The TV then turned itself on, revealing four people on the screen who were Toons. "Hello, Minnie~" The people greeted.

"It's Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha-Uh, who's that kid though?" Cherry observed the villains on screen.

"That's Alisa Badenov: Boris and Natasha's daughter." Drell told her.

"I didn't know Boris and Natasha had a daughter?" Atticus replied.

"There's a lot you don't know, Atticus," Drell said. "That's why you go to school!"

Atticus just gave an unimpressed expression from that answer.

"Holy mackerel, who are you?!" Minnie asked the TV.

"We are the most terrifying villains in the history of children's television." Fearless Leader grinned.

"How do you do?" Boris smiled, tipping his hat.

"Nice to meet you." Natasha added.

"Hello, there." Alisa added.

"What do you want?" Minnie asked them.

"We were wondering, how would you like to produce the Rocky & Bullwinkle Movie?" Fearless Leader smirked.

"I'd love to!" Minnie seemed to smile as she came out of her desk. "I love it! ...What is it?"

"Is classic American cartoon from early 60's!" Boris replied.

"Mm-hmm?" Minnie nodded her head.

"Listen, Minnie, we are stuck in reruns, you're looking for a project," Fearless Leader told her. "Maybe we can help each other out!"

"Oh, no." Cherry whispered.

"Shh." Drell shushed her.

"This contract gives you all rights to the Rocky & Bullwinkle Show," Fearless Leader continued, showing the contract. "All you have to do is sign right here, and your first producing endeavor is as good as gold!"

Minnie soon took out a pen in anticipation, but then hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Fearless Leader asked her.

"I can't sign a contract that'll help four ruthless villains take over the world," Minnie sighed. "I just can't."

"Why not?" The four villains asked her.

"My pen is out of ink." Minnie replied.

"Wow." Patch blinked to that.

"Use mine!" Fearless Leader smirked, taking out his own pen.

"Okay." Minnie accepted it, and then signed her name on the contract and tried to take the paper back.

However, as she pulled on the contract, Fearless Leader, Alisa, Boris, and Natasha were soon pulled out of the TV and were now in the real world.

* * *

"Alisa, my darling, are you all right?" Natasha asked her daughter.

"I'm alright, Mama, but I feel different." Alisa told her.

Atticus and Patch looked a bit shocked to see this happen.

"That's never happened with Bugs and Daffy." Mo commented.

"The rules are complicated," Drell replied. "The same thing happened with Fat Albert once."

"Bill Cosby's Fat Albert?" Cathleen asked.

"The very same." Drell nodded.

"Uh, are we _allowed_ to do Bill Cosby adventures?" Atticus asked due to the controversy these days.

"I guess if people _want_ us to." Drell hinted.

"Hey... How did that happen?" Minnie asked as she saw the four villains behind her.

"We are attached to the project." Fearless Leader smirked.

Minnie just gave a confused look to the four villains.

"Yeah, that was a weak joke." Drell said to his students.

"My jokes are funnier than that." Cherry replied.

"Sometimes." Cathleen smirked.

"Yeah... Hey!" Cherry replied.

Minnie and Fearless Leader shook hands as he then kissed the back of hers once the plan was set.

* * *

"I just feel so bad for Rocky and Bullwinkle..." Patch frowned.

"I thought you might, that's why you're here." Drell replied.

"We gotta save them just in case there might be trouble." Cathleen said.

Tate barked in agreement with his master.

"They'll be here soon." Drell said.

"Here?" Cherry asked. "As in here here?"

"...Eventually, yes." Drell said.

"Awesome! This is like a dream coming true!" Cathleen beamed.

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why did you bring your pet here?"

"I never go anywhere without my little buddy," Cathleen replied before smiling to her pet. "Isn't that right?"

Tate nodded and nuzzled up to her.

"Drell, I bring Patch with me on a lot of adventures." Atticus reminded the warlock.

"Yeah, but that's different," Drell replied. "He's apart of the team."

"Drell, do you want me to tell Aunt Karen on you?" Cathleen threatened.

"On second thought, he can stay." Drell said as he suddenly looked nervous.

"Oh, so you've met Power Girl too?" Mo asked.

"Who haven't I met?" Drell replied.

Everyone then paused to think about it for a moment.

"I bet you've never met the Cheetah Girls!" Cathleen soon said.

"Shh, that's for the future." Drell shushed about spoilers.

"Whatever you say, dude." Cathleen shrugged.

"And now to Los Angeles," Drell said. "Atticus, it's time to put your spy knowledge to good use."

"Aw, yeah, spy work." Atticus smirked.

"Of course..." Cathleen sighed suddenly.

"What's wrong with her?" Drell asked.

"Drell, can we talk alone for a second?" Cherry whispered. "Please?"

Drell glanced at her.

"Just for a minute?" Cherry replied.

"This better be good..." Drell said before walking with Cherry to go talk alone. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"Um, well, Drell I know that you like to have Atticus do stuff, but maybe we should let Cathleen have a chance to shine?" Cherry replied. "She wants to prove herself."

"Hey, I only said that for Atticus because you guys have to meet a special agent, and Atticus has had spy training because of his dad and cousin," Drell replied. "Does Cathleen have any spy experience?"

"Uh... Sure...?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Cherry...?" Drell gave her a long look.

"Okay, okay, um, there's a little experience from her boyfriend, and her dad has an old friend named Six who's trained her a bit for spy methods." Cherry said.

"Well, I suppose that could work," Drell shrugged. "Not to mention that her shadow-bending would be a great asset for us."

"So...?" Cherry asked, a bit hopeful.

"Hm... I guess..." Drell replied. "I just thought Atticus could help because, you know Bridget's his cousin and all."

"Yeah, I know, but you promised me she could help out a little more." Cherry said to him.

"Wait a minute... She's jealous of Atticus, isn't she?" Drell guessed.

"I dunno." Cherry said quickly.

"Cherry?" Drell glanced to her.

"Okay, maybe she is a little bit." Cherry then said.

"Hmm..." Drell replied. "I dunno what Cathleen can do much when I introduce you guys to Karen Sympathy, I mean, this involves spy work. What experience does she have with spying?"

"She can try," Cherry shrugged. "I mean, I didn't know a whole lot myself until we met Carmen and Juni Cortez."

"Hmm..." Drell replied.

"Come on, Drell, I hate to see her be left out," Cherry begged. "She is my best friend. She just wants a chance to have a moment. Why do you think she's gone into the training room lately?"

"Because she's bored?" Drell shrugged.

"Well... Yeah..." Cherry replied. "That's not the point though."

"All right, all right, she can help." Drell soon said.

"I'm sure she can handle some spy work." Cherry said.

"I guess if you can do it, anyone can." Drell shrugged.

"Thanks." Cherry sweat-dropped.

* * *

Drell and Cherry came back to the others.

"Cath, how would you like to come and do some spy work too?" Drell soon asked the girl.

"Hmm... I dunno... Am I good enough for ya?" Cathleen replied.

"Well, um, since you have some experience in spying, and not to mention you have shadow-bending abilities which would be a great asset to the team." Drell then said.

"Hmm... All right..." Cathleen replied. "So, Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, come on, you'll meet Rocky and Bullwinkle soon, I promise." Drell told them all.

"Sweet! I call driving!" Cathleen beamed.

"I call shotgun!" Rex replied.

Both of them ran the car. Cherry shook her head and followed them, Tate followed them as well, but he growled at Patch before going to the car.

"What did I do?" Patch pouted.

"He thinks that you wanna steal his Alpha Wolf title away from him." Drell told the Dalmatian.

"What? That's crazy!" Patch replied.

"It's because you're a dog, you know how you guys and wolves can get." Drell replied.

"Yeah, but I would never steal a title from him." Patch defended.

"Hey, I can't change the laws of nature." Drell replied.

"So, what's this Karen Sympathy kid up to?" Atticus asked.

"She's hoping to get The Rocky & Bullwinkle Movie the green light." Drell said.

"What does that mean?" Cathleen asked.

"If a script is green-lit, then it'll be made into a project, such as a movie." Cherry told her since she was a movie mogul.

"She's right." Drell added.

Everyone then got into the car and drove off to meet the one named Karen Sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark that night as they suddenly came to a studio. A young woman was shown and she looked around, making sure she wasn't being followed or watched. She ran past the security guard who was sleeping and she peaked just to make sure that he was asleep then continued to head out.

"There she is." Drell told the others.

Karen soon snuck over to the green lighthouse before taking out a trampoline from her backpack so that she could get up there.

"Let me go first." Cathleen said.

"Sure, I guess." Drell shrugged.

"Come on, you two." Cathleen signaled.

Tate and Rex nodded then followed her.

"I guess maybe sometime she can meet the Spy Kids too." Drell shrugged.

"We've already met them twice." Mo replied.

"Third time's the charm." Drell shrugged with a small smirk.

"I guess that's true." Mo shrugged back.

Karen set down the trampoline and was about to bounce on it, but she soon sensed that she wasn't alone. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she then demanded.

"We're here to help you." A voice said.

Karen looked down to see a shadow with red eyes which made her yelp.

"Relax... I won't hurt you..." Cathleen said as she soon came out.

"Huh? W-What...?" Karen muttered. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Cathleen Ross, and we're here to help you." Cathleen said.

"Who's we?" Karen asked.

"My good friend, Rex Salazar, and my pet, Tate." Cathleen introduced, showing the two by her sides.

"This is your pet?" Karen asked about Tate.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's very friendly." Cathleen smiled.

Tate walked over, sniffing her around, then gave her a lick in the face.

Karen giggled to that. "Yeah, I guess he is," she then said before looking back to them. "All right, you guys wanna help me green-light The Rocky & Bullwinkle Movie then? It would mean so much to me."

"Yes, I would love to," Cathleen replied. "I've loved Rocky & Bullwinkle ever since I was a kid!"

"Ahem. Don't forget about us." Atticus spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys too." Cathleen said.

"Who are all of you?" Karen asked.

"Like I said, I'm Cathleen, that was Tate and Rex," Cathleen replied. "And these are Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch."

"It's a long story, but right now, we should all work together," Rex said. "This looks important."

"Okay, just follow me." Karen told them.

"Right!" Cathleen replied.

"Does she do this all of the time?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"No, but this mission is very important to her." Cherry replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Atticus replied.

Karen then pulled the trampoline up after everyone made it over and Karen opened the door then. There was a machine to make a movie.

* * *

"So, now what?" Cherry asked.

"We gotta choose a genre first." Karen said.

"Make it a family comedy like classic Disney movies." Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... How about Fantasy Adventure Road Comedy?" Karen replied.

"Hmm... That sounds doable." Atticus smiled.

Patch barked and panted with a smile as he liked that too, not talking in front of Karen just yet. Karen pulled down the levers that said Fantasy Adventure and Road Comedy.

"Now what?" Cathleen asked.

"Now we have to type in a title for the movie." Karen said.

"Eh, just call it The Rocky & Bullwinkle Movie, it doesn't need to be fancy since it's the first one." Cherry replied.

Karen then typed in the title, but soon, an alarm blared.

"Damn!" Cherry yelped.

"Hmm... This lever looks important." Cathleen said before straining as she began to pull on it.

"Do you need any help?" Atticus offered.

" _I_ can handle it, thank you!" Cathleen glared slightly.

"Okay." Atticus replied.

Cathleen kept straining, and soon got it with a loud pant as a green light flashed from inside the lighthouse.

"Cool." Atticus commented from the green light as it spun around while security guards were running around the lot.

"So, what happens now?" Mo asked.

"They are coming." Cathleen grinned knowingly.

"You sure?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... She might be right..." Drell replied as he brought out his crystal ball, showing the cartoon world.

* * *

In the cartoon world, a bright green light was shown.

"What's happening?!" Rocky asked.

"Gosh and shucks! The President must be beaming us to Washington!" Bullwinkle replied.

"That's not the President, Bullwinkle, that's a green light from Hollywood!" Rocky told him. "The TV people must've changed their minds!"

The green light pulled Rocky and Bullwinkle to the real world along with the narrator.

"Goodbye, sonny!" The narrator's mother called out to him.

"I'll be back behind this, Ma!" The narrator called back.

"Hang on, Rocky!" Bullwinkle told his best friend.

"Mama!" The narrator cried out.

* * *

Cherry looked up to the green light and yelped as Rocky and Bullwinkle came out of it, crashing into her on the floor.

"Hokey smoke, are you all right?" Rocky asked his best friend.

"Yeah, but I think we're on the wrong show," Bullwinkle replied. "Look how well they drew those guys!"

"It's you... It's really you!" Cathleen beamed as she ran up to the flying squirrel and the moose before picking Rocky up and gave him a big hug. "You're Rocky and you're Bullwinkle!"

Cherry soon crawled out of her fallen spot and stood up, shaking her head a little.

"It's really you..." Karen smiled as she seemed to feel the same way as Cathleen. "Rocky... And Bull... Bull... Bull..."

"I believe the word you're searching for is 'Winkle'." Bullwinkle replied.

"Bullwinkle." Karen smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, what network are you guys from?" Rocky asked the others.

"We're not from any network," Karen said before taking out her badge. "Agent Karen Sympathy: FBI."

"I'm Atticus Fudo, and this is my good friend who's like my sister, Cherry Butler, my dog Patch, and girlfriend, Mo Brown," Atticus added. "And this is Cathleen Ross, her pet, Tate, and her boyfriend, Rex Salazar, and... Um... My uncle, Drell."

"Listen, you guys, I've been sent here because-" Karen began.

Patch's ear went up and he was about to say something, but then barked since Karen was in the room. Tate then growled and got into position.

"Somebody's coming," Cathleen said. "We gotta get out of here, and fast!"

"Quick, let's cut to a commercial!" Bullwinkle suggested.

"Uh... I don't think that's gonna work." Cherry replied to the moose.

"What is this, PBS?" Bullwinkle replied.

"Hmm... What if we teleported out?" Atticus whispered to Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Cathleen.

"I'll do it." Cathleen said.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked. "I mean, I can-"

"I can do it, Atticus, thank you." Cathleen said through her teeth.

"Um, okay then?" Atticus replied before looking over at Cherry who just shrugged in response.

"Everyone come beside me, I'll get us out of here." Cathleen said.

"Bullwinkle, I don't think we're on television anymore." Rocky said to his best friend.

"Bullwinkle, can you repel?" Cathleen asked the moose.

"Sure! I've been repelling viewers for years!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"Ugh, never mind, just get over here." Cathleen said.

"Where are we going?" Rocky asked.

"I hope I got this method right." Cathleen said as she decided to Shadow Teleport them away.

"Say, what's going on?" Bullwinkle asked.

"I don't know." Rocky replied.

They were soon right off of the lighthouse and now on the lot on the ground.

"All right, let's get out of here!" Drell told them.

They soon rushed off.

"You guys, can I ask you something personal?" Rocky asked the group. "Did you watch our show?"

"Did we watch your show? I loved your show!" Cathleen smiled.

"Me too!" Karen added.

"You did?" Rocky asked them.

"Sure! Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to have adventures like you guys," Karen smiled as she took them to her car. "That's why I joined the Bureau."

"Really?" Rocky and Bullwinkle asked.

"But that little girl doesn't exist anymore, Rocky," Karen then told the flying squirrel. "They don't want her kind in the FBI."

"I do exist! I do exist! Let me out!" A little girl version of Kate glared inside of one of her hazel eyes like a living metaphor.

"And I'm a big fan of you guys, especially you, Rocky, you're just so adorable!" Cathleen gushed.

"Gosh." Rocky blushed to that.

"All right, we need to get to New York and stop Fearless Leader's broadcast in 40 hours!" Karen told them as she started the car so that they could leave Phony Pictures Studios.

"Wait a minute, why don't we take an airplane?" Rocky asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be a road movie!" Bullwinkle replied as they rode off. "Whee!"

"Cherry, could I tell you something?" Atticus asked.

"What is it?" Cherry replied.

"I don't think Cathleen likes me too much." Atticus said.

"Maybe it's because your head is too big." Cherry said.

"I'm serious!" Atticus said to her, a bit firm, but also a little sad.

"Aw, Nancy, don't cry." Cherry frowned since she had known him for so long.

"I don't understand," Atticus frowned back, but didn't cry. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Look, I will talk to her to see why, sound good?" Cherry replied.

"I guess..." Atticus replied. "I know she's your friend too, Cherry, but she seems to hate me."

"All right, I'll see what I can do," Cherry said. "I can't stand it when you get sad."

"It's so nice that you care about me like when we were kids." Atticus said, taking her hand in a friendly way.

"...Don't get used to it." Cherry swiped her hand out of the way with a small smirk.

Atticus smiled as he knew that Cherry meant that in a good way. Cherry looked over to see Cathleen talking to Rocky and Bullwinkle while snuggling up to her boyfriend. Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"Be nice." Atticus told her.

"Sorry, Dad." Cherry replied.

Atticus just rolled his eyes.

"So, you're a big fan of us?" Rocky asked Cathleen.

"Yeah, I own every season at home," Cathleen replied. "I watch you guys every day."

"Yeah, Cath was just born late." Rex added since Rocky and Bullwinkle were from the 60's.

"Gosh, we feel so honored." Rocky smiled.

* * *

They soon drove out down the road.

"I don't know how, but Fearless Leader, Alisa, Boris and Natasha escaped from the cartoon world into the real world," Karen told them as she drove her car. "So the President sent me to-"

"Of course! The President got my letters about the trees!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"What trees?" Cherry asked.

"The Frostbite Falls forest!" Bullwinkle replied as he showed a photograph. "I knew he would respond!"

"Look, we don't have time-" Cherry began.

"Bullwinkle, these guys aren't here about the trees," Rocky interrupted. "They're from the FBI!"

"Well, Karen is, but not us." Cherry clarified.

"Really?" Rocky asked. "Well, where are you guys from?"

"Greendale." Drell spoke for all of them.

"Yeah, what he said." Atticus added to that.

"But either way, we're gonna help you guys." Mo said to Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Patch barked in agreement.

"FBI? Didn't they take our show off the air?" Bullwinkle asked.

"You mean the FCC." Rocky replied.

"They hate _everything_." Cherry said about the FCC.

"They didn't like us either." Bullwinkle pouted about the FCC.

"Look-" Karen began.

"Would you believe that we get paid for this routine?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Would you listen to me, please?" Karen complained.

"Finally, in a crisis of conscience, Karen decided to tell an 'untruth'." The narrator informed.

Patch looked around as he thought he heard a voice and Tate looked at him the same way.

"Okay. You're right," Karen soon said. "The President sent me because he wants you to lead the Community of Animated Wildlife Preservations."

"Oooh..." Bullwinkle replied.

"Okay?" Karen then said.

"That's not what you said before." Rocky spoke up.

"I was building up to it." Karen replied.

Everyone then heard hip hop music coming up from Bullwinkle's antlers.

"What the-?" Mo asked.

"What kind of music is that?" Bullwinkle added.

"Hip Hop." Karen told him.

"Okay, but I need to know what kind of music it." Bullwinkle said as he began to groove.

"That's funny, the radio's off." Karen commented.

"Oh, that's just Bullwinkle. His antlers pick up everything," Rocky replied before he turned to the moose. "Bullwinkle, cover up your nose!"

"Oh, okay," Bullwinkle said before doing that. "I was just getting jiggy with it!"

Karen just smirked in amusement.

"They sure don't have music like this back in Frostbite Falls," Rocky commented. "You guys, have things changed over the last 35 years?"

"Just you wait and see." Cathleen replied.

"As dawn broke in the City of Angels, our valiant protagonists boldly forwarded beckoned the horizon of the strange new world, and the unimaginable perils that lie straight ahead," The narrator said as it was soon daytime as they kept driving down the road. "And on the other side of the country, at Fearless Leader's headquarters: Really Bad Television."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"My fellow Pottsylvanians, this is the quality control," Fearless Leader told Boris, Natasha, and Alisa. "It commends the quality through America, and the power through it! If the input show is bad enough, the quality control will extent its mind-numbing its properties until the audience is completely hypnotized! Badenov, these shows had better be terrible!"

"Don't worry, Fearless Leader." Boris replied.

"We are ready to test the machine!" Fearless Leader proclaimed.

"Ready to test the machine!" Boris repeated.

"Put on your protective glasses!" Fearless Leader commanded.

"Putting on protective glasses!" Boris replied as he did that with Natasha and Alisa while the others did the same.

"Badenov, proceed with the test." Fearless Leader commanded.

"Badenov, proceed with test!" Boris replied.

Natasha and Alisa gave him a look.

"Sometimes it's not so easy being Fearless Leader." Fearless Leader muttered to himself.

They then turned on the show while the machine was getting ready. There was a European announcement for brand new shows as a car crash was shown on the screen and a bumper came out which said: CLEVER SPIES CRUSH THE ENEMY ON MONDAY. There were three spies shown to be laughing as they rode on their horse who was also a spy. The test audience didn't seem to like what they were watching. Alisa let out a bored yawn as she stood with her parents. The Badenov family and Fearless Leader turned around to see the machine was glowing and turned back around to watch the screen. The spies were soon riding the horse backwards as the audience began to slowly change their reactions.

"IT WORKS!" A worker told them.

Fearless Leader grinned to that and applauded happily. Soon enough, everyone clapped and started to dance. Boris picked up his daughter and spun around, giving her a kiss on the cheek and Natasha did the same thing to her daughter which made her giggle. There was then a ringing sound heard.

"SILENCE!" Fearless Leader demanded as the FAX Machine went off, and he soon took out the paper that came out. "A message from the lord at The White House!"

"Moose and Squirrel!" Boris and Natasha gasped.

"Moose and Squirrel, who have also teamed up with a band of adventurers," Fearless Leader growled, ripping the paper in his hands. "How many times have they stood between me and my dreams of glory?! How many times have they foiled my plans with their blundering interference?!"

"Eh... 28?" Boris replied.

"QUIET, IDIOT!" Fearless Leader glared. "They must not reach New York alive! I want you three to destroy them personally!"

"Nearly 30 years of waiting, finally chance to _CRUSH_ Moose and Squirrel!" Boris bowed before his leader before kissing his ring out of respect.

"Oh, Fearless Leader, you are so good to us." Natasha added as she bowed down and kissed his knuckle.

"We won't let you down," Alisa added as she bowed down and kissed his hands. "We will make you proud."

"There has never actually been a way to actually destroy a cartoon character, until now!" Fearless Leader said as they walked off.

"What about that movie, Roger Rabbit?" A worker spoke up.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT!" Fearless Leader glared to him.

The worker just glanced at him in silence.

"There has never actually been a way to destroy a cartoon character until now!" Fearless Leader continued. "Now, this is the Computer Degenerating Imagery! Show them, Sydney."

"The Computer Degenerating Imagery, or CDI as I like to call it, is totally user friendly," A redheaded girl said as she soon came out of her chair and came to show them something. "Just index the binary codes, and the animated energy you're going to degenerate, and the CDI will dismantle the digital energy on your film-stock. K?"

"Bring in the test subject!" Fearless Leader demanded.

The cel animation cell door soon opened and there were people dragging in a cartoon weasel.

"Who's that?" Alisa asked.

"Do not know and do not care." Boris and Natasha told their daughter.

"All you have to do is type in the address and send him to where all the worthless cyber jokes end up: on the Internet." The redheaded girl then said.

The weasel continued to struggle until Sydney pushed a button which sent a ray to the Toon which tickled him at first until he was vaporized from existence.

"So, that's all there is to it," Sydney told them before giving them a very thick book. "Here's the manual, and she's all yours. I assume you're both computer literate."

"I'll take care of them." Alisa said for her parents as they didn't seem to know a lot about computers.

"Thank you, honey." Natasha smiled.

"You are a good girl." Boris added.

"I know~" Alisa smiled to her parents.

* * *

The Badenov family put the computer and book in the back of the van where the all the dynamite and all the other stuff was.

"We don't need a computer weapon to kill Moose and Squirrel and their new friends," Boris scoffed. "We've been trying to kill Moose and Squirrel for 35 years!"

"And we never even come close!" Natasha complained.

"Exactly!" Boris replied as they then closed the top.

They then got into the van and drove off.

"And so, armed with the CDI, and a cart full of really silly cartoon weaponry, Boris and Natasha set off to blast Rocky and Bullwinkle from the face of the Earth, and immediately got stuck in traffic while back at the RBTV." The narrator informed the audience.

"Dear Diary, soon the presidency will be mine," Fearless Leader smiled evilly as he filmed himself. "As for this FBI agent, Karen Sympathy, and those meddling children known as Cherry and Atticus who ruin everything by coming into the story line for no reason, I will deal with them the same way I dealt with the three agents before them. At the moment of truth, they will be planned at the quality control into their heads as mindless despicables!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the others continued to ride off while Rocky and Bullwinkle sang a song.

"Stop them! Stop them, please, I beg you!" Cherry cried out.

"You know, I used to be just like you guys," Karen said to Rocky and Bullwinkle. "Cheerful... Optimistic... But if there's one thing I learned in the FBI, it's that life is not a cartoon."

As if on cue, a safe was falling from the sky.

"WHOA!" Karen yelped, but soon drove out of the way as the safe came crashing down.

"Damn pixies must be up to some tricks again," Drell grumbled. "They just love to play pranks on me."

But, it wasn't pixies, it was Boris, Natasha, and Alisa who were throwing TNT explosives on the road.

"Karen, look out for that TNT!" Atticus piped up.

Karen then tried to drive carefully away from the dynamite sticks which exploded beside them.

"There's a sign," Cherry said. "'Impossibly sharp curve... Jump or die'?!"

"Out of the car!" Karen called out.

"What's the rush?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Just do it!" Cherry told them.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Rocky replied.

* * *

Everyone then tucked and rolled out of the car as the car soon drove down a hill and exploded down the curve.

"Are you all right?" Karen asked the moose and squirrel.

"Of course!" Rocky and Bullwinkle replied.

"Ugh... How about you guys?" Drell groaned as he sat up before looking around. "Cherry? Atticus?"

Someone then muffled under him and he stood up to see that he was sitting on Cherry and Atticus which made them both gasp for air.

"Couldn't you have landed somewhere else?!" Cherry complained.

"Hey, I couldn't help it." Drell shrugged.

"Guess I should've figured." Karen sighed.

"But not for long!" Boris smirked.

"Hey, Rock, they look kinda familiar." Bullwinkle said about the enemy spy family.

"Yeah, haven't we seen those three somewhere before?" Rocky added.

"What's with the cannon?" Atticus smirked, crossing his arms at Boris and Natasha.

"Is traditional!" The spy family replied.

Boris was lighting the cannon which made Rocky and Bullwinkle run off.

"Boris Badenov... I've seen you on TV," Karen said as she walked over. "You're a creepy, crooked, no-good rotten worm."

"Aw... Thank you." Boris chuckled, taking that as a compliment.

"You're slimy, sneaky, sleazy..." Karen continued.

"Please... You'll tear my pretty head off!" Boris smiled.

Atticus walked up to the cannon and soon tied it like a knot, using his god-like strength so it wouldn't go off.

"Of course Atticus has to do it," Cathleen soon rolled her eyes. "I could've done that."

Cherry looked at her and as if she knew what was wrong with her best friend. "Well... Atticus is strong like Zeus and Hercules?" Cherry replied to Cathleen.

"What are you saying? I'm not strong enough?!" Cathleen replied.

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying at all..." Cherry said.

"You're trying to brush me off too!" Cathleen replied.

"Cath, calm down, no one's pushing you out," Cherry said. "I mean, sure, you're part wolf, but I'm not sure if wolves are strong enough to bend metal like a god can."

"Are you forgetting that I also have powers like my Aunt Karen too?" Cathleen then reminded.

"Well, yeah, but... You're not fully trained yet," Cherry reminded. "Besides, Atticus has god-like strength."

"So you're saying I'm useless!" Cathleen glared.

"Augh! Atticus, help!" Cherry cried out.

"Now, now, let's try to calm down a little." Atticus said.

"No, I won't, I'm tired of being tossed aside like yesterday's garbage!" Cathleen glared. "As usual, you get to save the day with your own abilities!"

"Look, I-" Atticus tried to explain.

Cathleen stormed up to Drell. "Take me home." she demanded.

"I'm afraid no one's allowed to go home until the mission is over," Drell replied as he showed some paper. "You guys are on my contract."

"Ugh!" Cathleen groaned to that.

"Look, let's just all calm down." Mo suggested.

"No! I'm sick of Atticus showing me up!" Cathleen complained. "I thought when I came on this adventure, it would be my time to shine to be my chance to save Rocky and Bullwinkle, but it might as well be Atticus saving the day as usual and ruining my chance!"

"It's just one cannon...?" Atticus replied.

"Sure, it might be just one cannon now, but for the rest of the mission, it'll be you who saves Rocky and Bullwinkle," Cathleen complained. "Which I thought was something I could do!" she then turned around and folded her arms.

The others looked to each other.

"Go talk to her." Drell said, pushing Cherry.

Cherry yelped and stumbled a bit from the push.

"Do it! She's your friend." Drell told her.

"Come on, Cherry, you know her best." Patch whispered.

Cherry sighed and soon went to go and see Cathleen. "Hey, Cath?"

"What?" Cathleen huffed.

"Uh... I thought we could talk." Cherry said.

"Why do you wanna talk to me?" Cathleen huffed. "I bet you only came over here because the others made you."

"Look... I'm sorry about Atticus." Cherry said to her.

"I bet you are." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know that you're jealous of Atticus." Cherry said.

"You're just preaching to the choir, Cherry." Cathleen muttered.

"And I know that Atticus is strong... But you're strong too." Cherry then said.

"I know, I know, just not god strong." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Um, if it makes you feel any better, Drell said that you would get strong too later." Cherry then said.

"Hmm..." Cathleen replied.

"Look, do you think Atticus was born with this strength?" Cherry replied. "He earned it through hard work and exercise, and that time we went to Mount Olympus. I know he seems better than you, but you can be great too. Superman is his godfather, and Power Girl is your aunt. If you meet Drell after school, he can give you some one-on-one tutoring for your special skills for adventures."

"He would do that?" Cathleen asked.

"Yeah, he taught me how to fly properly whenever I turn into my pony form for adventures in Equestria." Cherry told her.

"I'll skip the Equestrian adventures." Cathleen replied.

"The point is that Drell can help you," Cherry then said. "After all, he said that Moro the Wolf God is gonna help you with your werewolf abilities since she helped your dad and sister-" she then covered her mouth once she let that slip out. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"You think he will?" Cathleen replied. "I'm not a warlock, a Wiccan, or a witch. He doesn't like werewolves."

"But you're his student, and his job is to teach you," Cherry replied. "If you see him before class, you can tell him you want some help, and you can meet him after school in the gym, and he'll help you out. I had to see him a lot when I first enrolled in Magic Class while Salem would help Sabrina or Atticus's dad would teach him how to use Wiccan magic."

"All I want is to not be seen as weak for once; I just want to save the day." Cathleen said.

"You really want to save Rocky and Bullwinkle, don't you?" Cherry asked.

"I love them... And sometimes, I've even dreamed of going on adventures with them as a kid, I thought that today, that dream was finally gonna come true," Cathleen replied. "But Atticus is gonna ruin it for me."

"Look, I'll talk with him," Cherry said. "I've known Atticus for a long time now, and I'm sure I can talk him into letting you step in for a bit."

"You think you can?" Cathleen asked.

"I can try." Cherry replied.

"Well... All right..." Cathleen replied. "Can you get me to tutoring too? I feel weird about asking."

"Uh... You should ask Drell yourself," Cherry smiled nervously. "I mean... You're a big girl now, you can take care of yourself."

"Come on, please?!" Cathleen replied.

"Sorry, I can't." Cherry said, trying to stay stoic.

Cathleen soon gave her best friend a puppy dog pout while whimpering like a little puppy.

"Ugh..." Cherry sighed. "I really hate going to see him after school..."

"Can you ask him now?" Cathleen tilted her head.

"I guess...?" Cherry shrugged.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cathleen beamed, giving her best friend a big hug.

Cherry let out a small sigh.

* * *

Eventually, Boris, Natasha, and Alisa left as Cherry slunk over to come beside Drell to talk to him as the others wondered what to do now.

"You okay, Cath?" Rex asked the girl he liked.

"Yeah, but do you think I'm good enough?" Cathleen replied.

"Are you kidding? You're the most awesome and beautiful girl I've ever met!" Rex told her.

Cathleen smiled and blushed to that.

"Hurry, get in the van while Boris, Natasha, and Alisa wait for the boom." Atticus told the others.

They then got into the van to ride off away from the evil family as they waited for an explosion, dropping out their tools on the way.

* * *

"Boris, darling, maybe is time to update our technique." Natasha suggested as she took out the CDI handbook.

Boris's cell phone rang and it was Fearless Leader.

"Fearless Leader!" Alisa gasped.

"We're so happy that you called." Boris added.

 ** _"Have you liquidated Moose, Squirrel, and adventure brats?"_** Fearless Leader smiled. **_"Did you use the CDI?"_**

"Eh... Yes...?" Boris replied, not really looking in his eyes.

 ** _"Are you talking to me?"_ **Fearless Leader demanded. **_"Are you talking to me? Who else are you talking to?"_** he then spun around in his chair. ** _"Are you talking to me? I am the only one here, so you must be talking to me! AND YOU ARE LYING!"_**

This scared Alisa and her parents and Boris's hat flew off his head.

 ** _"You capture Moose and Squirrel, and next time, use the CDI on them!"_** Fearless Leader glared before clicking off the screen.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"But you guys, we can't ride to the rescue in a stolen truck." Rocky said.

"Yeah, why couldn't we steal something with bucket seats?" Bullwinkle added.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky complained.

"Just kidding, Rock." Bullwinkle smiled bashfully.

"It's just not right." Rocky crossed his arms.

"It's not right?! What're you talking about?" Karen replied. "They wrecked our car! They're trying to kill us!"

"But we're supposed to be the heroes!" Rocky clarified.

"And we are!" Cherry replied. "Anti-heroes! Ha!"

"Rocky, no offense, but it isn't 1964 anymore," Cathleen said to the flying squirrel. "You're in the real world."

"That's right, and two rights do make a wrong." Bullwinkle added.

"Bullwinkle, that's not what ya mean!" Rocky replied.

"You mean two rights don't make a wrong?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No!" Rocky rolled his eyes.

"I thought two rights make a U-Turn?" Bullwinkle then said.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Karen groaned to herself.

"You and me both." Mo agreed.

"Well, let's find out," Bullwinkle said. "Two U-Turns make a circle, a circle makes a ring, two rings make a butterfly-"

"Look, all I want from you guys is results, okay?" Karen replied.

* * *

"Atticus, could I ask you a favor?" Cherry asked.

"What's up?" Atticus replied.

"Um... Well... Could you not show-off around Cathleen?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, you know I never show-off." Atticus replied.

"Sure you don't, but look, let Cathleen step in for a bit," Cherry said. "This mission is very important to her."

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do..." Atticus replied. "Power Girl is her aunt, right?"

"I've never met her in person, but that's what I was told," Cherry shrugged. "Like how Superman and Batman are both of our godfathers."

"Right." Atticus nodded about that.

"Please tone it down a little," Cherry told him. "I mean, I don't want her to think that she can't do anything."

"I'll see what I can do, the last thing I wanna do is put down a friend." Atticus said.

"Also, can you ask for me if Drell can tutor Cathleen a little?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Why can't you do it?" Atticus asked.

Cherry just gave a small shrug.

Atticus glanced at her. "Cherry, he's not going to hurt you as long as I'm around."

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"You'll be fine." Atticus told her.

Cherry let out a slight groan.

Atticus then pet Patch with a small smile. "Hi, boy."

"I wish I could talk around Karen, but I think she might be a mortal." Patch whispered to Atticus.

"Hmm... Maybe... I guess we'll find out later." Atticus replied.

Patch nuzzled up to Atticus.

"Such a cute dog." Karen smiled.

"Yeah, Patch's a great dog," Atticus smiled back. "He sure is man's best friend in my household."

"Gosh, Cath, I think your wolf likes me," Rocky said. "Can I maybe pet him?"

"Sure." Cathleen smiled to that.

"Hi, there, buddy." Rocky smiled as he began to pet Tate.

Tate smiled and licked the flying squirrel's face. Rocky chuckled as that tickled.

"Hmm... I wonder if Rocky knows Ray the Flying Squirrel?" Cherry commented to herself.

"You mean from Sonic the Hedgehog?" Atticus asked.

"Why not?" Cherry shrugged.

"He's my distant nephew actually." Rocky said about Ray the Flying Squirrel.

"No way!" Cathleen said.

"Uh, yes way." Rocky told her.

"Really now?" Atticus replied. "Hmm... That'd be an interesting visit."

"I'll say, I haven't seen him in so long." Rocky smiled.

"It was their first fight," The narrator said even though the argument was long over now. "So with recent conflicts, they made their way across The Great Divide and onto the Great Plains."

"Hey, look at that, Rock," Bullwinkle commented. "What a strange looking town."

* * *

"And while Bullwinkle pondered the modern world, several states back, Alisa, Boris, and Natasha were still tramping along the road." The narrator continued.

"If only we had the helicopter." Boris grumbled.

"But since they were in the middle of the road, there was absolutely no chance of finding a helicopter." The narrator replied.

"Mama! Daddy! Look!" Alisa pointed out.

There was a helicopter shown right next to a bunch of port-a-potties.

"Aw, damn! Never mind..." The narrator complained.

"Natasha! Alisa! Quick!" Boris told his wife and daughter.

They soon zipped over towards the helicopter.

"What luck!" Natasha said once she saw the keys still in the ignition.

"Americans are so easy." Alisa smirked.

"That is so right, my little princess." Boris smiled to her as he started up the helicopter just as the pilot came out of the port-a-potty.

"Great googly moogly!" The pilot gasped. "Holy cow, what the-?"

"See ya!" Alisa said as they soon rode off. "Or as we say back home 'Dasvidanya'!"

"Listen, God Darnit, that's the third time this month, and I'm sick and tired of shopping for helicopters!" The pilot glared as they flew off. "Oh, if I had a missile, I'd blow your buns right outta the sky!" he then began to laugh wickedly.

"As Boris, Alisa, and Natasha were back in business, they had no way of discovering the route our heroes are taking, and-HEY!" The narrator informed until the map was shown on the screen, and Boris took it away to see where Rocky and Bullwinkle were going. "You can't do that!"

"Sure we can." Alisa replied.

"Cheaters..." The narrator grumbled as Natasha read aloud the directions.

"Thank you." Alisa and Natasha replied.

"And high above our unsuspecting heroes..." The narrator said as the helicopter came behind them.

* * *

Cherry looked to Drell as he soon fell asleep, hugging a pillow.

"Oh, Hilda, you're so soft..." Drell smiled in his sleep.

"Ugh." Cherry groaned to that.

Cathleen's ears perked up as she heard something

"Hello, State Police?" Natasha's voice said.

 ** _"Yes, ma'am?"_** Another voice replied.

"This is FBI Agent: Karen Sympathy." Natasha's voice said.

The others kept driving along. Cherry soon shook Drell a bit.

Drell then snorted and woke up before looking down to Cherry. "Ugh... This better be good..." he then complained as he was woken up like that.

"Um... Do you think you can tutor Cathleen after school?" Cherry asked.

"Why?" Drell asked back.

"She wants help, please." Cherry told him.

"She has to talk to me about it." Drell told her.

"That's what I told her!" Cherry replied. "She asked me to ask you for her."

"Ooh... Is she 'ascared' of me?" Drell laughed. "Tell her to come see me personally if she wants a favor."

"Well, she knows that you don't like werewolves and she was worried that you would say no." Cherry said.

"Well... Normally, I would..." Drell replied. "But since your mother forced me to accept her into the adventure team, and into our class in school..."

Cherry smiled nervously about that with a weak chuckle. "So, uh, what do you say?" she then asked.

"Tell her to talk with me." Drell demanded.

"Okay. Okay. I will." Cherry said.

"It's my policy..." Drell replied. "If someone's too scared to come up and talk to me, they can forget about me helping them."

"So that's why The Witch's Council has so many strict rules." Cherry commented.

"That's right!" Drell told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went over to her female best friend. "Drell said that you have to talk to him." she then said.

"Really?" Cathleen asked.

"I'm sorry, Cath, but Drell likes the direct approach," Cherry shrugged. "If you want something from him, you have to ask him yourself. Walk up to him, look him straight in the eye, and say 'Drell, I want you to teach me how to control my powers, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU WALK ALL OVER ME!'."

Cathleen blinked to that.

"You get the idea." Cherry said.

"Okay, I will ask him." Cathleen replied.

"Please!" Cherry begged. "I don't wanna be alone with him for much longer!"

"Fine, I will talk to him." Cathleen then said.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Cherry replied.

Drell soon fell back asleep.

"Must be tired." Atticus said as he had his arm around Mo.

* * *

 **Eventually...**

"All right, I'm sorry that I yelled, but you don't understand, I can't mess up this time." Karen told the others.

"This time?" Rocky replied. "Was there a last time?"

"Tell us about it, Karen." Bullwinkle pried.

"This should be good." Rex commented.

"Let's just say I made mistakes..." Karen sighed.

"Okay, and...?" Atticus replied.

"Look, I can't blow this, the whole world depends on it, and I can't do it without your help." Karen continued.

"Agent Sympathy, you can count on me and Bullwinkle." Rocky reassured.

"And you can count on me and Rex too." Cathleen added.

"That's right." Rex replied.

"All of us." Cherry added.

"We won't let you down." Patch said.

Everyone soon looked to him.

"Oops." Patch cupped his muzzle.

"Did your dog just talk?!" Karen asked Atticus.

"Uh... Yes..." Atticus sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's all thanks to Puppy Power," Patch smiled to Karen. "You look like you could use some new friends."

"Hokey Smokes! Now I've heard everything." Karen replied.

"Sorry about that, Atticus." Patch said.

"It's all right, boy," Atticus sighed. "It happens all the time," he then told Karen. "You'll get used to it."

"We won't let you down." Rocky said.

"Nope." Bullwinkle added.

"Thanks, you guys," Karen smiled to all of them. "You know, I'm glad Cappy picked me for this mission. I think we're gonna make a great team."

They soon heard police sirens. They soon stopped the van as a police car pulled them over.

"Is that John Goodman?" Atticus asked.

"Must be looking for work after Roseanne got cancelled." Cherry replied.

"Get out of the van with your hands up, please?!" The officer demanded.

Everyone soon got out of the van with their hands up.

"Oh, Rocky, your face is all blurry." Bullwinkle said to his squirrel friend.

"So's yours, Bullwinkle!" Rocky replied.

"Uh... Is there a problem, Occifer?" Cherry asked, a little cockily.

"Watch it, kid!" The officer warned Cherry.

"We didn't do anything illegal." Cathleen said to him.

"Yeah, you're sadly mistaken," Cherry replied. "How about a donut?"

"Cherry!" Atticus warned through his teeth.

"Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Zip it!" Drell warned Cherry, using his magic.

Cherry muffled as a zipper appeared on her mouth.

"Who gave her creme soda?" Atticus asked.

"She said she could handle it." Cathleen replied.

"That makes Cherry crazy!" Atticus told her before looking to the officer. "Look, sir, if there's any trouble, I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, officers, I'm with the FBI." Karen said as she showed her badge.

"This truck matches the description of a reported stolen outside of Oaklahoma just a couple of hours ago," The officer told her. "You're under arrest for grand theft auto and impersonating Karen Sympathy."

"But this _is_ Karen Sympathy!" Cathleen replied.

"Like fun you are!" The officer scoffed as he handcuffed her. "We know Karen Sympathy has a heavy Pottsylvania accent, we heard her on the radio, and you're under arrest too, Atticus Fudo."

"What did _I_ do?!" Atticus complained.

"You're her accomplice apparently." The officer said as he also handcuffed Atticus.

"But Karen really is with the FBI and Atticus is too gutsy to break the law!" Drell replied.

"Yeah, and I'm really John Goodman, let's get in the car." The officer replied.

Patch growled and started barking at the officer.

"Control that dog too." The officer said as he walked off with Karen and Atticus.

"Just one minute!" Cherry said as she managed to talk. "Wherever Atticus goes, I go, so wherever you're taking him, I'm going too!"

"No, Cherry, don't." Atticus told her.

"He's my boyfriend," Mo soon said. "You'll have to take me too."

"Well, they're going off to the Federal Pen to break rocks for the next five years." The other cop told them as he got into the van.

"Okay, uh, don't forget to write." Bullwinkle said.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky complained.

Mo soon came to Atticus and came beside him. The officers then decided to handcuff her too as they were going with Karen this time.

"Cherry, I'll be fine, really," Atticus said before whispering. "Also, this way, Cathleen can save the day for a change, and you can help her."

"Atticus, I'm really sorry about this," Cathleen frowned. "I admit that I can't do this, and you're better than I am."

"Cath, look, it's okay," Atticus told her. "Look, you can do this. I believe in you."

"Is that why you're going through with the arrest?" Cathleen asked.

"Mm-hmm." Atticus smiled and nodded as he knew this experience wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

"But I don't understand..." Cathleen replied.

"Look, you guys have to make it to New York before Fearless Leader does to make his broadcast." Atticus told her.

"Come on, let's go." The officer told Atticus.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Atticus called out as he was taken away with Karen. "Drell, be nice to Cherry or else when I come back, you're in for a wrestling match, and I'm not holding back!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drell replied.

"And be nice to Cathleen too!" Atticus then added.

"All right," Drell replied. "See ya later, kid."

Atticus nodded his head as he allowed himself to be arrested with Karen while Mo joined them.

"We gotta get to New York by 8:00 PM tomorrow." Patch told the others.

"But we've never been in the real world before." Rocky frowned.

"Oh, you'll do great, I know it." Karen told them.

"Hey, what about our faces?" Rocky then asked.

"Oh, sorry." A cameraman said before turning off his camera to make their faces go back to normal.

Rocky and Bullwinkle looked to each other as Karen, Atticus, and Mo were taken away with the RBTV van.

"Wait, you can't just leave them on the side of the road like that!" Karen cried out to the cop. "They don't even know where they are!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, they're animals, they'll forage." The cop replied.

"And you can't leave my friends here either!" Atticus said.

"They will manage." The officer told him.

Atticus and Mo looked out the back window as they were being taken away. Patch whimpered a bit as Atticus was taken away like that.

"Be safe, you guys, and good luck." Atticus wished as he soon left with Karen and Mo.


	5. Chapter 5

And so, the others began their journey.

"Can't you just teleport us to New York?" Cathleen asked.

"This story would be too short if I did." Drell replied.

"He's right." Cherry had to agree to that.

"Come on, Rock, time's a-wastin'," Bullwinkle smiled. "We owe it to Karen, Atticus, and Mo to see the President about the trees."

"Trees? Bullwinkle, we have to go to New York!" Rocky replied. "We don't have time to get to Washington!"

"This is no time to worry about getting the washing done." Bullwinkle replied.

Cherry let out a small groan as they walked through the hot sun.

"Not 'washing done', Washing _ton_!" Rocky corrected.

"A ton? Well, that's a lot of laundry!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"Bullwinkle, that joke just won't wash." Rocky sighed.

"Well, can't blame a guy for 'drying'." Bullwinkle laughed.

"Make it stop!" Cherry begged.

"I think I'll fly ahead." Rocky said as he lowered his goggles.

"Take me with you?" Cherry replied.

"But it was just no use," The narrator said as Rocky couldn't seem to fly. "Based on the other hopeless predicament, the razor-sharp mind of Bullwinkle quickly formulated a daring plan!"

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Bullwinkle cried out.

Cherry, Cathleen, Patch, and Rex sweat-dropped to that.

"So on they walked, two lone figures making their way through a vile, hostile live-action landscape with an author avatar who makes cheap self-insert fan fiction." The narrator informed.

"Excuse me, but _I_ happen to be an expert at this sort of thing." Cherry glared to the fourth wall.

"And I thought you said we were in Oklahoma!" Cathleen added.

"Do you two want to narrate this story?" The narrator asked them.

"No." Cherry and Cathleen replied.

* * *

"And so, on they walked, two lone figures making their way through a vile and hostile live-action landscape," The narrator then continued as they soon walked through a snowy land which made them all shiver. "No one wanted to take their chance with a 6'2 talking moose and a flying squirrel who couldn't fly, and their new friends."

"I could fly if I had to." Rocky shivered as they failed as hitchhikers.

"It's colder than Narnia used to be around here." Drell even shivered.

"I-I-I-I should've brought my winter gear." Cherry added.

"I'm gonna turn into a chilly dog!" Patch complained.

"So, can you talk to anyone or just people who talk to animals?" Cathleen asked Patch.

"Now that I'm a Pound Puppy, I can talk to anyone," Patch replied. "It's because of Puppy Power, and also, I'm a familiar now. Salem taught me how to become one for Atticus since he's my master now."

"Cool, I guess." Cathleen remarked.

"I'm gonna turn into an ice cube in a minute." Cherry groaned.

A truck soon drove on by which made Rocky and Bullwinkle fly after it due to how fast it was going, and they soon landed in a patch of tall grass.

"Kinda makes you feel discouraged." Bullwinkle muttered.

"Maybe we should be a little more aggressive." Rocky suggested.

A bus then went by, running them over since they were out in the middle of the road.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Cherry asked the Toons.

"This movie's gettin' kinda-" Bullwinkle replied.

"Don't say it." Rocky groaned.

"Two-dimensional." Bullwinkle finished which made Rocky roll his eyes.

"Yes, things were beginning to look mighty dark for our incapable heroes." The narrator remarked.

The scene was then dark and nobody could see anything.

"It is getting kinda hard to see." Bullwinkle commented.

"Bullwinkle, he means our situation!" Rocky clarified.

"Oh." Bullwinkle pouted.

"Well, at least I can see." Cherry said as she was nocturnal.

"Wait a minute, guys, there's a couple of headlights!" The narrator said as a car was driving down the road. "I think it's... Yes... Yes! It was a couple of fresh faced college students named Martin and Lewis!"

"Is that Kenan and Kel?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Come on, guys! It's a convertible!" Bullwinkle told the others.

"All right, now buckle up, guys!" Lewis said.

"Yeah, safety first!" Martin added.

Everyone then got into the car and soon drove off.

"So, where do you boys go to school at?" Bullwinkle asked their new friends.

"We're undergrads at Wossamatta U." Martin replied.

"Seriously?" Cherry deadpanned about that college name.

"Wossamatta U?" Rocky and Bullwinkle repeated.

"My old Alma matter!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"Bullwinkle was a big quarterback at Wossamatta U." Rocky told the boys.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Lewis smiled to Bullwinkle.

Rocky was helping his moose best friend with the seat-belts.

"Thank you." Bullwinkle smiled to the squirrel.

"Where are you boys coming from anyway?" Cathleen asked Martin and Lewis.

"We've been on the road, looking for America." Martin said.

"We've been looking for America all day!" Lewis added.

"We just can't find it," Martin replied. "Man, we're exhausted!"

"Gee, fellas, perhaps you've been looking too hard," Bullwinkle told them. "Maybe America is all about you and about of thousand other manifestations. Wouldn't you say so, young people?"

"Yeah, right!" Martin and Lewis laughed to that.

"Say, guys, haven't we passed this town before?" Bullwinkle asked Rocky and the others.

"Hey, you're right." Cherry agreed.

* * *

A helicopter was soon coming behind them.

"Following anonymously above them in the Midwestern sky, Boris conceived a sinister plan." The narrator reported as Boris smiled evilly.

Boris landed the helicopter on the roof of the college campus of Wossamatta U.

"Flying ahead to Wossamatta U, the three villains made a sizable donation to the college in Bullwinkle's name." The narrator informed.

The Badenov family took a picture with a giant check before they were soon in an office.

"Prompting the college president to bestow onto Bullwinkle, 'an honorary Moosester's degree'." The narrator continued.

"And that Moose is in acceptance within reach, I will be on water tower with CDI!" Boris smirked as he walked off with Alisa and Natasha before laughing with them.

"There was only one problem," The narrator said. "Wossamatta U had no water tower."

"Can't even find water fountain." Boris grumbled.

"Aunt Svetlana said you were hopeless." Alisa said to her father.

"You leave your aunt out of this!" Boris and Natasha scolded.

"Their entire scheme seemed to be on the verge of collapse, until they found a rather incredible, ingenious plan." The narrator said.

"What?" Boris and Natasha asked.

There was soon a crate shown that said 'Your Own Water Tower: Just Add Water!'. Soon enough, Boris, Natasha, and Alisa were building their own water tower.

"Dawn broke at 6:00 AM." The narrator remarked.

* * *

The night changed into a bright and sunny morning.

"The day of Fearless Leader's deathly broadcast had finally come," The narrator said as we are shown the prison. "And there was Karen, toiling away under the watchful eyes of a tall, plum, incredibly handsome Swedish-American prison guard, named Ole."

The guard smiled to Karen as his teeth sparkled while she looked up from a garden.

* * *

"Several states away, our hitchhiking heroes were deductively making their way to New York, but little did they know, they were driving into Boris Badenov's sinister snare." The narrator said as the others were still riding with Martin and Lewis, passing by Crymia River.

A paper then came out of the car which was for Bullwinkle.

"Heavens to Betsy! The car is sticking their tongue out at me!" Bullwinkle commented.

"Oh, no. It's just a fax." Martin explained.

"A what?" Rocky and Bullwinkle asked.

"A fax!" Martin said.

"Don't you guys know about faxes?" Lewis smiled.

"Yeah, don't you know about email?" Martin added.

"Sure! A fax is a little red critter that steals pieces of chicken!" Bullwinkle replied. "Half of them are males, and the other half are 'emails'!"

"No, no, no," Cherry said. "This sends information around the world through computers in the blink of an eye!"

"Oh, well, it was close." Bullwinkle shrugged.

"This is for you." Martin said as he ripped the paper out and handed it to the moose.

"Hokey smokes, Bullwinkle! Wossamatta U wants to give you an honorary degree!" Rocky said.

"And the ceremony is today!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"We don't have time for that, we have to go to New York, remember?" Rex reminded.

"Oh, woe is me!" Bullwinkle cried. "I must have my degree! I'll put it on the wall, for everyone to see!"

"Are you even listening?!" Cherry complained.

"It might be okay." Rocky said.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"I mean, well, I guess if it's in the name of education." Rocky replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cherry groaned.

"And though it was a happy day at Wossamatta U, the scene of Bullwinkle's football trials was years ago." The narrator informed as they came on the college campus, and soon walked around.

"Gee, it looks so different," Bullwinkle commented. "Everything's in the same place, but-"

"It's recently become a live-action university." Drell told him.

"Since the show's started showing reruns back in '64." Cathleen added.

"They're right." Martin agreed.

"I thought the building would look more realistic." Bullwinkle commented.

"Say, where have you guys been all of this time?" Lewis asked the moose and squirrel.

"Reruns." Rocky and Bullwinkle replied.

"You know that's never gonna happen to us, right?" Martin said to Lewis.

Lewis winked to him before smiling. "Well, anyway, there's still a lot of anti-cartoon rallying on campus these days."

"Hokey smokes, Bullwinkle! It's some kind of demonstration," Rocky pointed out. "What are the kids protesting these days?"

"Is it a Civil Right's March?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Uh, not really." Martin said.

"Is it an Anti-War Rally?" Rocky asked.

"Uh, no, not exactly." Lewis replied.

"Tell them, fellas." An old man told Martin and Lewis.

The two looked to each other before bowing their heads. "It's an Anti-Moose March."

"Heh... Sorry about that, Oxwinkle." Drell gripped his collar nervously with a small smile.

"Bullwinkle." Cherry deadpanned.

"What's the difference?" Drell shrugged.

"He's not an ox!" Cherry said.

"He's no bull either!" Drell replied.

Cherry opened her mouth until that was actually a pretty good point.

"Looks like I win this round." Drell smirked to that.

"Yeah... Well... You act like a jerk sometimes!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, that hurts." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry blew a raspberry at Drell with a glare. Martin patted Bullwinkle's back in comfort.

"Well, I guess it's true, Bullwinkle. You can't go home again." Rocky sighed.

"Well, look, whatever you need, Wottsamatta U is home." Bullwinkle smiled as he walked forward.

"Oh, brother." Rocky sighed to that.

"Look! There's that animated freak right now!" A student called out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK?!" Cathleen snapped.

"Now, Cath, calm down." Cherry nervously told her friend.

"Uh... Are you really one to call someone else Four Eyes?" Patch asked Cathleen as he scratched behind his ear.

Cathleen glared at him.

"Just saying." Patch shrugged.

The other people soon turned around, seeing Rocky and Bullwinkle and began to boo at them.

"I'll give them something to boo about." Cathleen threatened.

Tate barked in agreement with his owner.

"Cathleen, take it easy." Cherry told her friend, trying to calm her down so something dangerous wouldn't happen.

"My fans!" Bullwinkle smiled to the students who all met just because of him.

"Bullwinkle, these aren't fans, it's an angry mob!" Rocky replied.

"But in the face of danger, our insipid hero bravely made his way through the angry crowd." The narrator said.

"You mean 'intrepid hero', don't you?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No..." The narrator replied.

Cathleen sent a glare towards the mob, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Hundreds of miles away in Great Bay, Oklahoma, it was time for the prisoners' daily helping of disgusting slop," The narrator informed as we cut back to the prison. "But Karen Sympathy had succeeded in making Ole, the simple-minded, but incredibly handsome prison guard, fall madly in love with her!"

Instead of the slop that everyone else got, she got an nice, fancy dinner.

"Presently, Karen promised him to take him out to the movies if he helped her break out of jail." The narrator informed.

"Could we hold hands in movi theater?" Ole asked Karen.

"Of course we could, Ole." Karen smiled.

Ole smiled to that as Karen hosed down the kitchen. "But how vould ve eat our popcorn?" he then asked.

"Well, we could eat our popcorn with one hand, and hold hands with the other." Karen replied.

"But vhat if I vant a soda?" Ole asked.

"Look," Karen sighed to him. "I'm sure we can work this out."

The two soon smiled to each other, but then Karen rolled her eyes.

"Atticus, we have to get out of this prison." Mo said to her boyfriend.

"I was thinking the same thing." Atticus replied.

"But how?" Mo wondered.

"I'm sure a truck will be delivering out of here, and we can sneak aboard." Atticus suggested.

"That's a good idea." Mo smiled to that.

"We just gotta wait, and if I know my instincts, that'll be very soon." Atticus said to her.

"I hope you're right." Mo replied.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Atticus replied.

"Well..." Mo paused.

"Don't answer that." Atticus said, covering her mouth.

"Mm-hmm." Mo rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

* * *

Ole was driving a truck with barrels of hay and hiding in it was Karen, Atticus, and Mo.

"Well, this wasn't the worst thing I've ever had to do..." Mo said. "I used to live in a junkyard with a bunch of dogs."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wossamatta U, Bullwinkle was sitting down on the stage to finally earn a diploma.

"As the students rendered their collective slaying toward Bullwinkle, Rocket J. Squirrel anxiously collectively surveyed the crowd for signs of danger, and suddenly his sharp little eyes picked up a terrifying figure of Boris Badenov near the top of the water tower!" The narrator informed as Boris climbed up the water tower.

"Hey, that guy's not a college student!" Rocky glared up towards Boris.

"It's Boris!" Cathleen added.

"And now, presenting his honorary degree: Bullwinkle J. Moose." An old man said as he handed the diploma to the cartoon character.

Bullwinkle shook his hand with a smile as he stepped up to the podium. "Good morning, children!"

The crowd just booed him like they hated him.

"Today's lecture is all about trees!" Bullwinkle smiled.

"Bullwinkle, watch out, it's a trap!" Cathleen cried out.

"Cathleen's voice couldn't stature up for a match against the massive student body." The narrator said.

"Rocky, you should try to fly." Patch suggested to the squirrel.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try if you believe in me." Rocky replied as he lowered his goggles. He tried to fly, but it was no use.

Cathleen used her telescopic vision to see that Boris was working on a computer that could get rid of Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"How do you have telescopic vision?" Cherry asked Cathleen.

"Hello? Power Girl is my aunt," Cathleen reminded. "She has powers that are just like Superman's."

"DUH!" Drell added.

"Oh, I didn't know Power Girl had the same powers as Superman." Patch smiled.

"Me neither." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that's why you go to school because there's a lot you don't know." Drell remarked.

Cherry just rolled her eyes to that.

"Stop being mean to Cherry," Patch told the warlock. "You know Atticus will punish you if you do."

"Ah, I'm just teasing her." Drell defended.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you are." Cherry said in strong disbelief.

"Just then, Boris managed to turn on the CDI!" The narrator said.

"Aha!" Boris laughed as he aimed for Bullwinkle.

"Yes, it looked like curtains for Bullwinkle!" The narrator cried out.

"Got to... Save... Bullwinkle!" Rocky grunted before he soon zipped through the air which made some of the people look at him in shock.

"Wow! Look at that little dude!" Rex smiled.

"He did it!" Cathleen added.

"Well, I'll be a son of a witch!" Drell commented in his own surprise.

Bullwinkle continued to talk as Rocky flew all around before he soon came up to the water tower, crashing against Boris.

"With a single blow, Rocky sent the CDI hurdling through the sky!" The narrator gasped. "Where upon Boris, who tried to singlehandedly catch the laptop computer until he forgot one vital piece of important information."

* * *

"But I ain't in no cartoon no more." Boris then said as he fell and landed on the cheerleaders, making Natasha and Alisa flinch from the impact.

"Darling?" Natasha asked.

"Daddy?" Alisa added.

The computer then landed on Boris's head, making him fall on the ground again. "Ow."

Rocky yelped as he soon flew into the older men on stage, knocking them down. The crowd soon began to cheer this time, even Martin and Lewis.

"You like me!" Bullwinkle smiled. "You really like me!"

"I guess I lost a nut," Rocky commented. "I'll never fly again."

"Oh, Rocky." Patch frowned for the poor squirrel.

Natasha fanned Boris with his hat as he seemed to see flying birds like in a cartoon injury while Bullwinkle talked about the trees.

"Bullwinkle, they're listening!" Rocky gasped.

The crowd then went wild.

"Well, it's about time." Cathleen commented.

Cherry nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes, Bullwinkle's speech was so acclaimed, the students couldn't understand a word he was saying, and consequently found nothing to object to!" The narrator reported. "So, Rocky and Bullwinkle and their new friends bid a farewell to the hollow walls of Wossamatta U."

"Don't forget to write, old buddy." Bullwinkle advised.

"Bullwinkle, who are you talking to?" Rocky asked.

"I dunno, but it's like talking to a wall." Bullwinkle said as he stood in front of a wall.

"I want to thank you fellas for bringing unity back to this troubled campus with your ludicrous remarks." The president of the college told them.

"And Martin and I would like to wish you luck against Fearless Leader." Lewis said.

"Yeah, we'd come help you guys, but we don't wanna get hurt." Martin added.

"Gee, thanks." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, man! We don't wanna go near 'em." Lewis added.

"Our heroes." Cathleen also deadpanned.

"Well, thanks anyway." Drell rolled his eyes to Martin and Lewis.

"If we need any help, we'll call you." Cherry scoffed.

Martin and Lewis then began to complain about their car which even made Rocky give them a look.

"Uh, so, as a gesture of our appreciation, we want you guys to have it." Martin smiled innocently.

"Yeah, sure, take the car." Lewis added as he took out the car keys.

"Really?" Bullwinkle asked.

"It's yours." Lewis replied as he tossed the keys to Bullwinkle.

"Wahoo!" Bullwinkle cheered before going with Rocky and the others.

"Gee, thanks." Rocky said as he got into the car with Bullwinkle.

"Yeah, thanks!" Bullwinkle added as he came to the wheel.

"Uh, maybe Rex should drive?" Cherry suggested.

"Relax, kid, I got this. What moose can't drive an automobile?" Bullwinkle smiled as he soon started the car, but unfortunately, drove them into a wall.

" _You_ , apparently." Patch face-pawed.

"Oh, brother!" Rocky groaned.

"Never said I could drive it well." Bullwinkle smiled bashfully as he straightened his antler out.

"Maybe _I_ should drive it, dude." Rex suggested to the moose.

"Okay!" Bullwinkle smiled.

Rex then got to the driver's seat with a grin. "Let's rock 'n roll!"

"And just as Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends got back on the road, the Badenov family emerged from the student infirmary, ready for action." The narrator informed.

Alisa nodded to her parents and they soon zipped off together to the helicopter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Meanwhile, in Oklahoma..." The narrator then said as Ole drove off in front of the movie theater with Karen beside him as Atticus and Mo sat in the back together.

"Ole, why don't you get the tickets, and I'll park the truck?" Karen suggested.

"Gosh, Karen, I've never had so much fun in my whole life!" Ole smiled.

Karen smiled back to him.

"It's like... It's like... There vas alvays a little boy trapped somevhere inside of me, and now that I met you, I can finally let him out." Ole told her as he looked into her eyes, seeing a little girl version of Karen waving to him.

Ole's younger self seemed to be in his eyes as well and waved back to her. Ole soon handed the keys to Karen as he grinned, getting out of the truck as he went towards the movie theater. Ole smiled at Karen and she smiled back as she started the truck and took off.

"Please... Two for the Love Movie." Ole smiled as he got the tickets.

"There you go." The vendor smiled back, giving him the tickets.

"Danke." Ole grinned and nodded, now waiting for Karen, not realizing he had been trucked.

"Now that's not very nice." The narrator commented.

"Shut up." Karen muttered.

"He's right though," Atticus said to Karen. "I think you love Ole."

Karen didn't say anything, but blushed a little bit.

"I just hope the others are all right." Mo said.

"I hope so too," Atticus replied until he got a text from Cherry and checked it. "I'm sure everything's okay though."

 ** _'Mooses can't drive, get me out of this :0' - Cherry_**

"You think that Cathleen will be okay too?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"I'm sure she will," Atticus replied. "I feel bad for her. All she wanted to do was to be a hero and save Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Is that why you wanted to be arrested too?" Mo asked him.

"Yeah, besides, it's not the worst thing I've been through," Atticus replied. "I mean, I vacation to Metropolis."

"You think she can handle this?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure she can do it." Atticus replied.

* * *

"As for Rocky, Bullwinkle, and the others, they were gently motoring along an Illinois motor state." The narrator informed.

Luckily, Rex took over for driving while Bullwinkle pouted as he was unable to drive right now.

"Thank goodness..." Cherry said about Rex driving.

"I've really missed you." Cathleen said as she sat up front with Rex, nuzzling up against him.

"I missed you too." Rex smiled to her.

"What have you been up to?" Cathleen asked.

"Mostly missing you," Rex admitted. "It's tough being separated like this. Just having missions with Bobo."

"I want to go on missions with you and help you." Cathleen said.

"I know, but White Knight will probably not allow it," Rex replied. "You know how he gets."

"Well, White Knight can kiss my ass." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about Snow White," Drell said as he leaned forward. "He's just full of hot air."

"Snow White," Rex laughed to that name. "Good one."

"Ooh, could I go on missions with him?" Cathleen asked Drell.

"Well... I dunno... Let's see how you do on this adventure..." Drell replied. "Adventures are also apart of your grade in my class in school."

"Yeah, right." Cathleen scoffed.

Cherry and Patch nodded to Cathleen to tell her that he was serious about that.

"Oh, well," Cathleen shrugged. "I hope I can pass this, because then I can be with my favorite person."

"Eh... We'll see..." Drell replied as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "I'm a tough teacher."

"You don't say." Cherry muttered.

Drell glanced to her and Cherry turned the other way, innocently. Cherry soon turned back, smiling sheepishly. Drell just rolled his eyes.

"You guys sure have interesting lives." Rocky commented.

"Mm-hmm." Patch smiled and nodded to the flying squirrel.

"You could say that." Cathleen added.

"Hey, Rock. Look, there's that same town again," Bullwinkle pointed out. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"What the-?! Ugh..." Patch face-pawed. "I am getting sick of going in circles!"

"I agree with ya." Rex said to the Dalmatian puppy as he soon drove up to the road sign which would led them to Chicago.

"We're not going to Chicago." Rocky pointed out.

"We are now." Rex replied.

"I believe Chicago is the place with the pizza." Drell said as he suddenly felt hungry.

"I could go for a burger, and even a steak with some pizza, and maybe pork chops!" Cathleen added before howling.

"Is someone hungry?" Cherry teased.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Cathleen then howled again.

Cherry just chuckled, shaking her head to that.

"Ooh, don't get me started." Patch said about the howling.

"I'm hungry," Cathleen said. "I need meat in me, if I don't, I go crazy!"

"It's true, I've seen it before," Cherry added. "It's kinda scary."

"Why are you so scared of wolves anyway, Cherry?" Cathleen asked. "I've never seen you get scared before unless we meet other werewolves."

"...I was almost attacked by wolves when I was a baby." Cherry sighed.

"What?" Cathleen asked.

"It's true." Drell defended Cherry.

"How do you know?" Cathleen asked.

"I was there when it happened." Drell told her.

"Really?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes." Drell replied.

"Cathleen, there's more to mine and Atticus's adventures that you still don't know." Cherry told her friend.

"Is that why you hate werewolves?" Cathleen asked Drell.

"No, there's a lot more to it than that." Drell replied.

"Also, why Cherry and Atticus?" Cathleen asked.

"They were born under a prophecy..." Drell said. "They were planned to meet each other, and keep the balance of the world in tact... That's why they travel almost all over the world to help people, and I was chosen as their guardian to make sure they do it, so I send them on missions throughout all kinds of different worlds, and when you eventually meet the one known as Hana, Cathleen."

"What?" Cathleen asked.

Cherry nodded as Drell was being truthful.

"And it gets better," Drell soon told Cathleen to help her out. "You were supposed to wait until you were a little bit older, but I might as well tell you now, but you have Moro's blood in you."

"Wait... Are you saying I'm related to Moro the Wolf God?!" Cathleen asked.

"Mm-hmm." Drell nodded sincerely.

"So, does that make her a goddess or something?" Rex asked.

"In a way, yes." Drell replied.

"Why have you kept this from me?!" Cathleen asked him.

"Sorry, but it's one of the many policies of the Supernatural Realm," Drell said. "Such as Sabrina not being allowed to see her parents all the time until Sabrina's mother passed the test to become a witch like her husband and family-in-law, so they all live together now."

"Does my dad know about this?" Cathleen soon asked.

"He sure does." Drell nodded.

"Gosh..." Cathleen said before thinking about it. "Does anyone else in my family know?"

"Your sister, but her children are too young to understand, so not them." Drell replied.

"Does my sister have DNA with Moro too then?" Cathleen asked.

"A little bit, but not as much," Drell explained. "Now, have you felt any different in the past couple of weeks?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Cathleen replied.

Drell soon took out a notepad as he was suddenly dressed like a doctor. "Really? Tell me more..." he then told her.

"Well, it's like my senses are at least 200 times stronger than before," Cathleen explained. "The same goes for my strength, and speed, and you know what's really weird? I've been transforming without a full moon being out."

"Interesting. Anything else?" Drell asked.

"Hmm... I think that's about it so far..." Cathleen replied.

"All right... I think you're due to meeting Moro anyway." Drell said to her as he wrote down her symptoms.

"Oh, my God! Really?!" Cathleen asked.

"Yes." Drell said.

"Cherry, did you hear that?!" Cathleen asked, shaking her friend.

"I'm right next to you, Cath." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, my God, I'm so excited!" Cathleen beamed.

Cherry soon got out of Cathleen's grip and adjusted her glasses.

"Anyway, please try to focus on your current mission with Rocky and Bullwinkle." Drell told Cathleen as she was very excited about meeting Moro and finding out more about her wolf heritage.

"There's one thing I don't get though," Cathleen said. "How do I have witch magic? My father's a pure wolf."

"What about your mother?" Cherry asked, even though she's never met Cathleen's mother.

"Yeeeahhh... About that..." Drell said, a bit shyly. "How should I say this? Um... Your biological mother was a witch."

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Cathleen asked. "I wasn't adopted."

"Yeah, Cathleen wasn't adopted," Cherry added. "...At least not that I know of."

"Well, that's because the woman she thought was her mother is not her _actual_ mother." Drell said.

"What?!" Cherry and Cathleen yelped.

"It's complicated..." Drell said. "I can tell you the story, but will you listen to me?"

"Hey, we listen in your class," Cherry defended. "Really, we do."

"Tell me, please." Cathleen added.

"Well... I guess I could tell you guys..." Drell replied.

"You're not gonna use a black and white TV production like they do on That 70's Show sometimes, are you?" Cherry asked.

"...No." Drell replied.

"Oh, good," Cherry said. "Uh, please continue."

"Oh, Cathleen, I'm sorry," Drell said to the girl. "I was asked to keep this a secret until you were ready, but... I guess you are now... But your father's wife isn't your mother. Your mother is actually a witch, and she lives far away in The Other Realm like Sabrina's father."

"But why?" Cathleen frowned. "I don't understand. Didn't she love me and my dad?"

"She loved you very much, it was hard for her," Drell said. "Your father then met your step-mother, and she tried to get her out of the picture, it's mostly her fault than anyone else's."

Cathleen looked a bit upset from that.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Drell told her.

"Do you know where my real mother is then?" Cathleen asked Drell.

"I'll look for your mother later on," Drell told Cathleen. "You wanted to help Rocky and Bullwinkle, well, here you go, kid. No leaving until I say so."

"Yeah, you can't leave unless he says," Cherry said to Cathleen. "Not that you'd wanna leave anyway... You and your 60's cartoons."

"Hey, I can't help that I love cartoons." Cathleen shrugged.

They soon drove into Chicago despite not needing to go there.

* * *

"As our heroes found themselves racing towards Chicago, little did they realize, only a few miles behind..." The narrator narrated as a helicopter was coming overhead of the windy city. "And back in Cowtip, Oklahoma, the only person in this story more clueless than Bullwinkle, faithfully waited for Karen to come back from parking his truck."

Ole was shown sitting outside the movie theater with tickets as he waited for Karen to come back for him.

* * *

"But our heroine was already passing through Indiana, where she was about to make an ominous discovery." The narrator then said as Karen rode through Indiana with Atticus and Mo.

"Hey, there's a crowd through there." Mo pointed out.

"I wonder what's going on?" Atticus said.

"Only one way to find out." Mo replied.

"Karen, drive up there." Atticus said.

"That might be a good idea." Karen replied as she did just that.

They soon drove up to Radio Shed which had a crowd who seemed to be hypnotized, or at least looked like that, around a new TV show which came out sometime after this adventure started. Boris, Natasha, and Alisa seemed to be on TV, hosting a talk show like Oprah Winfrey or Jerry Springer.

"Oh, no... Not already!" Karen groaned before driving off as the people looked stuck.

"I hope that the others are okay." Mo frowned.

"I'm sure that they are alright." Atticus soothed.

* * *

"As Fearless Leader's hypnotic broadcast was already on the way..." The narrator narrated as RBTV was on the air for all to see.

"Ah, I love my RBTV." Fearless Leader smiled as his followers clapped.

"Fearless Leader, there's a wonder of shows 30% of Americans who are already total zombies!" A woman told the man as she left her monitor.

"Good! I'll address the nation at exactly 8:00 PM Eastern-Standard Time!" Fearless Leader grinned.

* * *

"Back at the Red Bay Prison Farm, Karen, Atticus, and Mo's daring escape had not gone unnoticed!" The narrator warned as we cut to the prison with police cars sent out to follow after the escaped prisoners. "Meanwhile on the bussling boulevard of Chicago, Illinois, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and their friends were, they would discover that they would have considerable trouble of their own."

Boris, Natasha, and Alisa were on the helicopter, chasing after them.

"There they are!" Natasha pointed out.

Cherry looked like she was turning pale as Bullwinkle wasn't the best driver and the other drivers panicked on the road.

"SMOOSH THEM!" Boris called out.

Alisa soon made the helicopter ride down overhead of the car.

"Duck!" Patch cried out.

Everyone ducked, and luckily, nobody was hurt, but the wind shield was destroyed.

"Thanks, Spot." Cherry said to Patch.

The Badenov family laughed as the wind shield shattered, thinking the group had been destroyed.

"Well, mercy me!" Bullwinkle gasped. Due to Bullwinkle's reckless driving, but he kept swerving, almost hitting people.

"Excuse us!" Rocky cried out.

"I'm starting to look pretty good, huh?" Drell smirked as he lounged in the backseat with his feet up.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky cried out before honking the horn.

"Mama Mia! It's Rocky and Bullwinkle!" Two men gasped as they dropped fruit stands behind them, seeing the famous moose and squirrel.

"Did we just meet Mario and Luigi?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I wish." Cathleen smiled.

Cherry just glanced at her friend, not saying anything.

"Pick a color." Drell said, holding out a paper fortune teller.

"Not now." Cherry groaned.

They soon all yelled out as they slid up the fruit stand ramp and went flying through the air.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Drell said.

"Well, that takes the edge off." Cherry replied calmly.

They landed on the trailer from the truck.

"Told you." Drell said.

"And you said I couldn't drive." Bullwinkle smirked.

"Bullwinkle, look out!" Rocky cried out.

Cherry soon shook her head a bit before looking around as the ride wasn't over yet. The Badenov family continued to chase them from the air.

"Dad, get the CDI!" Alisa told her father as she flew the helicopter.

"I am already on it, dear," Boris replied as he had the laptop ready as he was about to erase Rocky and Bullwinkle permanently. "Say goodbye, Moose and Squirrel and friends."

Bullwinkle soon yelped out of fear.

"Oh, no!" Rocky cried out.

"A ten-year-old knows how to fly a helicopter?" Cherry commented dryly. "How special."

"Hasta la Vista, baby!" Boris laughed before he soon shot the ray.

"This is it!" Patch yelped.

But luckily for them, it didn't hit them, instead the ray hit the helicopter.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Of course! Boris didn't shoot out, he aimed improperly!" Drell soon laughed. "Nice one, Badenov!"

The helicopter soon went haywire as the good guys escaped from them.

"I think you generated wrong special effects!" Natasha told her husband.

"Sucks to be you!" Cathleen laughed and pointed at them.

* * *

"And while Rocky, Bullwinkle, and friends were making their getaway, the Badenov family were still high above the Chicago streets!" The narrator said as they got away while the villains had trouble. "But with one small difference..."

It appeared that the family was floating in mid-air.

"No helicopter." The Badenov family muttered before they flew through the air.

"But as luck would have it, a traveling mattress salesman just happened to be passing by alone." The narrator commented then.

There was a frail old man shown, carrying mattresses on his back. The family soon fell onto the mattress pile after a while.

"Now that's a soft mattress!" The salesman muttered as he was stuck under them before passing out.

"Riding thoroughly out of danger, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and friends released a sigh of relief." The narrator said.

The others soon sighed together as they were safe for now.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Drell commented.

The others just grumbled to him from that.

"You... _YOU_?!" Cherry looked like she was going to snap at him, nearly having a mental breakdown. "You are going to be the death of me someday!"

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown a rental car company with the Badenov family.

"At the same time, Boris, Natasha, and Alisa were forced to rent from the Cheap-O Rental Car Company in order to resume the chase." The narrator informed as Alisa read a magazine while her parents had to fill out some paperwork.

"Are you done yet?" Alisa asked her parents as she sat upside down in the chair she sat in.

"Yes, just almost done, dear..." Natasha replied.

"This slight delay gave our heroes to yet another coincidental, yet highly implausible reunion." The narrator said as Karen drove down the street, though she glanced at the car she saw that had a familiar looking moose and squirrel inside of it.

"It's Rocky and Bullwinkle and Cherry!" Atticus beamed.

Bullwinkle soon pulled the reverse shift which made them back out, but crash against the end of the conveyor belt, but they soon ended up back on the road.

"WHOA!" Karen yelped with Atticus and Mo as she swerved on the side of the road, nearly making the truck fall to the side and the hay pile landed on the road as they were now sideways.

"Whoops." Bullwinkle muttered.

" **HEY, LUNATICS! WHY DON'T YA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-** " Karen glared until she saw that it was Rocky and Bullwinkle. "Rocky! Bullwinkle!"

"Karen!" Rocky and Bullwinkle smiled and came out to see her.

Patch soon ran out of the car and ran up to Atticus, pinning him down on the road and licking his face happily.

"Down, boy, down!" Atticus laughed to that. "I'm happy to see you too."

Patch smiled as he soon came off of Atticus.

"Um, hey, Cathleen," Atticus said to Cherry's good friend. "I'm sorry for showing you up earlier. I'll try to tone it down for ya, that's why I went to jail with Karen so you could help out Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"I know," Cathleen sighed. "I really wanted to be the hero of this adventure."

"You will." Atticus promised her.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other.

"I missed you, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus... I realized something while you were gone... Come closer..." Cherry said.

Atticus walked over.

"Closer..." Cherry said.

Atticus came closer.

"You close? Good,..." Cherry smirked. "You have. The biggest. Head." she then whispered.

Atticus rolled his eyes, but smiled to that.

Drell soon cleared his throat. "Atticus?"

"Drell?" Atticus replied.

The two came to each other.

"Is Atticus in trouble?" Cathleen asked.

"I don't think so." Cherry replied.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right." Drell said to Atticus.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Atticus smiled. "It was no biggie, really."

"Isn't this great?" Patch beamed. "We're all together!"

"Yeah! I was so worried about you-" Karen beamed, hugging Bullwinkle before backing off a bit. "Uh, I mean... Good work, Agents Rocky and Bullwinkle. Look, we've got six hours to get to New York-"

"The Big Apple!" Bullwinkle beamed.

"Bullwinkle..." Rocky groaned.

"Please focus," Mo said to the moose. "Anyway, get this, RBTV is turning everyone into zombies!"

"But guys, why aren't you in jail?" Rocky asked Atticus, Karen, and Mo.

"Oh, uh, we were pardoned." Karen replied.

They then heard sirens going off and the police force soon surrounded them with guns.

"Aw, shit!" Cathleen cursed.

Rocky and Bullwinkle gasped to the cursing.

"Oh, sorry, guys." Cathleen said to them.

They were soon surrounded by numerous police cars on the road.

"You were pardoned, huh?" Cherry deadpanned to Karen.

"Um, does anyone have a plan?" Rex asked.

The police soon came out, pointing out their guns and telling them to "Freeze!".

"Must be some kind of 'chemical' error." Bullwinkle smiled sheepishly to Karen, Atticus, and Mo.

"You're under arrest!" A cop glared to them, using a megaphone. "Keep your hands high over your head! And just to think, it's the opening of Moose Season."

* * *

They were all suddenly in a courtroom.

"The States of California, Arizona, New Mexico, Colorado, Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio vs Karen Sympathy, Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Atticus Fudo, Monique Brown, Cherry Butler, Drell Batsworth, Cathleen Ross, Rex Salazar, and Patch Dearly," The bailiff announced before turning his head to face the judge. "Judge Cameo presiding."

"Holy, moly! Isn't that Whoopi Goldberg?" Cathleen asked once she saw the judge.

"Uhh... Uh... Um... I-I-I mean... Perhaps?" Cherry replied as she felt nervous to be in a courtroom.

"Who speaks for the defense?" Judge Cameo asked.

"Bullwinkle J. Moose, Attorney at Law." Bullwinkle said as he stood up, dressed like an old-fashioned judge with a black robe and a white wig.

"Why do you torment me so?" Cherry groaned, staring up to the Heavens.

"It could be worse." Drell said.

"How?" Cathleen asked.

"Skippy could be our lawyer." Drell replied.

"Drell, please, I feel cursed enough already!" Cherry said to him.

"Let's give him a chance." Patch whispered.

Cherry soon breathed in and out, a bit shallowly. The crowd seemed to murmur to each other.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Judge Cameo glared, banging her gavel to quiet down the crowd. "The defendants are charged with grand theft auto, one count, breaking out of jail, one count, impugning the character of a prison guard, one count, reckless driving, four counts, talking to the audience, five counts-"

"Hey, now, let's not be hasty." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Silence!" Judge Cameo told her. "Criminally bad punning, 18 counts!"

"Um, well, uh, yeah, that's bad, but... Heh..." Cherry laughed nervously.

"And three dolts and seven earls!" Bullwinkle laughed.

"Not now." Cherry groaned in dismay.

"Make that 19." Judge Cameo narrowed her eyes at the cartoon moose.

The crowd got hysterical again while Karen's head hit the table.

"Hey! HEY!" Judge Cameo glared, banging her gavel to quiet them down again. "Councilman, call your first witness."

"I can't take much more of this, if he calls me, I swear to God-" Cherry groaned to herself, rubbing her temples.

"Your Honor, I would like to call Cathleen Ross to the stand!" Bullwinkle proclaimed.

"Say what?!" Cathleen asked.

"Hey, it's not me this time." Cherry smirked.

Cathleen glanced at Cherry.

"What?" Cherry replied.

"Do you, Cathleen Ross, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" A man asked, making Cathleen put her left hand on the book with her right hand in the air.

"...I do." Cathleen replied.

"HA!" Bullwinkle pointed at her. "A little late?!"

"We're doomed." Karen sighed.

Rocky then groaned, shaking his head. Cathleen soon took her seat and the crowd quieted down eventually.

"Miss Ross, isn't it true that when our convertible was destroyed, in Monument Valley, the first thing you did was to steal somebody else's truck?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Um, well, it depends on how you legally define the word 'steal', because I don't believe that-" Cathleen said nervously.

Judge Cameo just fell asleep, looking bored.

"And didn't you escape prison by tricking that poor prison guard that you would let him take you to the movies?" Bullwinkle asked.

"That wasn't me! That was Karen!" Cathleen reminded.

Karen hid herself and tried to hide out of embarrassment.

"What do you want from me?" Cathleen asked Bullwinkle. "I was with you, Cherry, Rocky, Patch, Drell, Tate, and Rex the whole time!"

"And weren't you with us when Karen, Atticus, and Mo told us that they got out of jail for being pardoned?" Bullwinkle then asked.

"Yes, I was." Cathleen said.

Judge Cameo was still asleep on the other hand.

"Where is this going?" Cherry groaned. "I feel like I'm in Wonderland again!"

"Is it true you have no respect for the law or anything else?!" Bullwinkle glared to Cathleen.

"No! I was just trying to help you guys out!" Cathleen said. "I wanted to go on an adventure, so I hung out with Cherry and Atticus so I could have some fun once in a while just like them! They get to do everything and go everywhere!"

"...Oh, Cathleen... We had no idea..." Cherry said softly.

"Drell, we should have her come on more adventures with us." Atticus suggested.

Drell put his hands up over both of them to silence them. "Shh."

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other before looking back to Cathleen.

"I just wanted to help you and Rocky, Bullwinkle..." Cathleen told the moose. "I've loved you guys since I was a kid! I swear, I was born late!"

"Gosh, that was touching." Rocky said as he wiped some tears.

Cherry let out a bit of a yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do my feelings bother you?" Cathleen asked Cherry.

"I'm sorry, Cath, I'm just exhausted being the only sane person in this adventure." Cherry replied.

"You? Sane?" Drell snickered to that.

"And what is so funny?" Cherry glared.

"Oh, nothing." Drell smirked to her.

Cherry glared while lightly growling, shaking her fists.

"Also how come Rocky and me are still cartoons and Boris, Natasha, and Alisa aren't?!" Bullwinkle demanded.

"I don't know?!" Cathleen shrugged. "I didn't write this story! I'm only one of the characters!"

"Your witness, Councilor..." Bullwinkle said as he soon went back to behind the table.

The jury looked at each other, talking as they were confused.

"What are the teams again?" The lawyer asked the man next to him.

"Bullwinkle, you're supposed to be the Defense Attorney," Rocky told his best friend. "You just proved we're guilty!"

"Yes, but now our consciences are clean, and the healing can begin." Bullwinkle replied as he sat down next to him.

Even Patch face-pawed to that.

"Your Honor, it's time to show the world that no court would be willing to give celebrity defense." The lawyer said as the judge fell asleep again.

Judge Cameo soon woke up from that. "Celebrity?"

"Mm-hmm..." The lawyer replied.

"This should be interesting." Drell smirked to the others.

"Did you say celebrity?" Judge Cameo asked the lawyer.

The lawyer smiled and nodded with a bit of a weaselly laugh.

Judge Cameo soon put on a pair of glasses and gasped happily. "Oh, my God... Oh, my God, it's Rocky and Bullwinkle with Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch! Oh, and it's that new partner of theirs, Cathleen! Oh, my God! I love your show and stories!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Mo replied.

"You want an autograph?" Atticus added.

"Your Honor?" The lawyer queried.

"And you, Mr. District Attorney," Judge Cameo glared at him slightly. "I'd like to point something out to you in the penal code. Section C, Paragraph 22: Celebrities are above the law."

"Uh... Okay...?" Cherry blinked, not sure how to feel about that.

"This case is dismissed!" Judge Cameo demanded, banging her gavel.

"See? I told you guys you had nothing to worry about." Drell smirked to his students.

Cherry and Atticus looked to him.

"Say it, I was right, say it," Drell smirked. "Go on... Say it... I'm always right! Ha!"

Cherry and Atticus just groaned to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Moments later, our heroes were back on the road, they had three hours to get from Ohio to New York." The narrator said.

"If we're in old school Ohio, can I meet Drew Carey?" Cherry asked. "I miss him on Whose Line is it Anyway, he was a really funny guy!"

"Three hours..." Karen sighed. "If only we had an airplane."

"Hokey smokes! Look!" Rocky pointed out.

There were then three signs that said 'Airplanes for Sale', 'Cheap', and Ask for Jeb'.

"Another wild coincidence!" Cathleen remarked.

"Like fan fic clichés." Cherry added.

Karen soon drove them that way and they went to go get themselves an airplane.

* * *

"If you see the Beverly Hillbillies, I'm walkin'." Cherry muttered as she heard banjos.

Karen parked in front of a trailer where a bloodhound was laying down and a man was listening to music on the radio.

"Afternoon, folks." The man greeted them.

"Hi." Everyone replied to him.

"Do you got any planes left?" Cathleen asked.

"Well, let's just give it a little look-see..." The man said as he glanced over while his bloodhound panted in his dog house, coming up to Patch and Tate curiously. "I think we have one left."

They soon looked behind the man's trailer to see a plane right there.

"We'll take it." Drell replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Badenov family were riding down the road in their rental car.

"They've gotta be here somewhere, Boris darling." Natasha said to her husband.

"The scallions!" Boris snapped.

Karen handed the money to the man so they could get the plane, but she turned to see The Badenov family coming. The man named Jeb soon began to count the money.

Patch's ear went up as he stopped playing with the bloodhound and Tate as he heard something. "Tate, we got company." he then told the wolf dog.

Karen soon handed the money over and ran off after seeing the rental car. "Keep the change!"

"That's gonna get my step-son a new trial!" Jeb smiled as he collected the money.

"Bingo!" Boris remarked.

"Goodie, goodie!" Natasha added.

"After them!" Alisa laughed wickedly.

The rental car went after the good guys as the plane got ready to take off.

"All right, guys, time to go." Cherry said, lowering some goggles as she wore a pilot cap like Rocky and began to fly the plane.

"Hey! Hey! Y'all can't get in there!" Jeb warned them. "It won't hold the weight!"

They ignored him as they took off.

"Cherry, you can fly a plane?" Cathleen asked.

"I took some lessons during some dreams where I can fly." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Cathleen said.

"Impressive." Drell added.

Cherry stuck out her tongue as she used the plane controls.

"They'll never reach the end of the runway!" Jeb frowned. "The wings will come off!"

The Badenov family soon chased after the runaway plane.

"Oh, God... Oh, crap!" Jeb complained.

"Boris pushed the car with work!" The narrator informed as the rental car chased down the plane.

"We got them, Daddy, we got them!" Alisa beamed.

"They got us, Rocky, they got us!" Bullwinkle panicked.

"But at that very moment, the Badenov family's car agreement suddenly expired as they were met with the highly dedicated agents of the Cheap-O Rent a Car company!" The narrator exclaimed as they were surrounded.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Alisa complained.

Cherry seemed to have trouble with flying the plane.

"Come on!" Drell told her.

"I'm trying!" Cherry replied.

"I thought you said that you were good at flying!" Drell said to her.

"I _am_! This plane is just old and crappy!" Cherry told him. "Come on! Come on, you can do it!" she then pulled on the gear shift.

The plane soon ran down the runway and it seemed to be taking off now.

"So Boris and Natasha tried feverishly to complete the unnecessary paperwork..." The narrator informed as the adults had work to do.

"Look!" Alisa pointed out to her parents.

The family soon ran over to the runway.

"It was too late." The narrator then said as the plane made it up in the air.

The Badneov family tried to catch up to them, but couldn't so instead, they throw a temper tantrum.

"That was certainly close." Rocky sighed in relief.

"I'll say, Squirrel Boy." Cherry agreed.

"I just hope this thing makes it all the way to New York!" Karen replied.

Cherry was soon flying the plane much smoother now.

* * *

Meanwhile the Badneov family was sitting on the steps of the trailer, looking upset.

"Where did we go wrong, Boris?" Natasha sighed. "We tried to blow them up..."

"We tried to have them arrested..." Boris added.

"We tried to degenerate them." Alisa added.

"We tried to 'smoosh' them!" Boris pouted.

"Yes... Never even tried to come close..." Alisa sighed.

"Boris... What are we doing, darling?" Natasha cooed before hugging Alisa. "We've been trying to capture Moose and Squirrel ever since we got our own cartoon, and we've tried to shoot them, stab them, smash them, smoosh them, crush them, mash them, gnash them, squish them, and they don't even know our names! I'm tired of all this, Boris, I don't want to be spy no more."

Boris's eyes widened to that.

"Let's face it, darling, we suck," Natasha continued. "We can never capture Moose and Squirrel."

"I quit too, Daddy." Alisa added.

Boris still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alisa sighed as she sat with her parents.

"Boris... Don't you worry ever, Boris..." Natasha cooed to Boris. "We could go home... Rent little cottage over by sea of Pottsylvania, and have other children... Teaching them to lie and cheat, and be rotten... They would be worse children in world!"

"Me? A big sister?" Alisa asked herself as Natasha took Boris's hat off while trying to make him feel good.

"Look at how we raise Alisa," Natasha then said. "She is worst child ever!"

"Aw, thank you, Mommy!" Alisa smiled to that.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a cell phone ring.

"Saved by bell." Boris winked and whispered to the bloodhound before taking out his communicator as it rang.

"Well, did the CDI work?" Fearless Leader asked.

"Oh, it did," Boris smirked. "It works alright."

"So, Moose and Squirrel and friends are dead, right?" Fearless Leader asked them.

"Well... Funny that you say this..." Boris said, a little nervously.

"Yes, Fearless Leader," Natasha added. "We kill Moose, Squirrel, and friends."

Everyone soon looked right at Fearless Leader.

"Excellent!" Fearless Leader proclaimed which was met with applause. "We set for my private jet! I want you three side-by-side for the big broadcast!" he then signed off.

The family then all sighed in relief.

"Natasha?~" Boris said sweetly at first.

"Yes, darling?" Natasha replied.

" **WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!** " Boris then snapped.

"BECAUSE BORIS!" Natasha replied. "Moose and Squirrel and friends can't reach New York by 8:00 PM in that little plane! And what if they did? So what?! Nothing can stop us now... Practically whole country is zombified!"

"We won, Mama?" Alisa asked.

"We won, darlings!" Natasha told her family.

"...Just the way I planned it!" Boris chuckled darkly with an evil grin on his face.

"On their way to New York, our heroes would soon discover that old Jeb was right." The narrator said.

* * *

The panic button went off due to everyone's combined weight.

"She won't hold up!" Cherry grunted. "We're too heavy!"

They were soon about to crash.

"Atticus, can you-" Cherry was about to ask before looking to Cathleen.

Cathleen looked down once Atticus's name was mentioned.

"Uh, Cath! Why don't you fly us down to safety?" Cherry asked. "Um, since your aunt is Power Girl and all?"

"Me?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes, you!" Cherry replied.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" Cathleen asked. "Doesn't Atticus wanna save the day?"

"Cathleen, for Walt's sake!" Cherry cried out.

"You can do it, Cathleen!" Rocky added. "We believe in you!"

"CATHLEEN?!" Cherry cried out. "PLEASE!"

"Go save the world." Rex told Cathleen before he soon gave her a good luck kiss.

Cathleen blushed and swooned before she then narrowed her eyes. "This looks like a job for Cathleen!" she then proclaimed.

"Finally!" Cherry gasped.

Cathleen soon stretched a bit and soon jumped out of the plane and began to help out the others.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Cherry panicked. "Maybe I should've made a plane from my own magic!"

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!** " Drell scolded her.

"Because YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE TO, AND YOU WERE ALL SO INSISTENT ON TAKING A RENTAL PLANE, AND YOU ALWAYS TALK DOWN TO US WHENEVER WE WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING, AND YOU ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY ALL THE TIME, AND YOU HAVE YOUR ALL POWERFUL MAGIC, YOU BIG DUMB BULLY!" Cherry soon snapped at him.

Drell looked scared from Cherry for once in his life. Cherry soon brought out her own parachute and soon dropped down from the plane to join the others.

"I can't believe it... She yelled at me..." Drell whispered.

Patch glanced over.

"I'm so proud of her!" Drell beamed. "She stood up to me! Oh, maybe now she'll learn to be more independent and stop relying on others to saving her all the time."

Patch gave a small smile to that.

"It was about damn time too!" Drell soon laughed.

"Anyway..." Patch said before he jumped out of the plane with the others.

Drell soon looked over and went to join him and the others as the plane was about to crash. Rocky gained the confidence to save Karen by flying like the flying squirrel he was.

"Rocky!" Karen beamed. "You're flying! You're flying!"

"Yes, I am, I certainly am," Rocky smiled. "I'm flying. New York City, here we come!"

Mo soon held onto Atticus's back as he flew her over while carrying Patch and Cherry and Cathleen joined Rex in flight.

"Witches can fly?" Cathleen asked Drell.

"It's a new thing to fly solo without a broomstick or a vacuum cleaner," Drell replied. "They started teaching it centuries after I graduated from the academy, I found out about it because Sabrina started doing it after she, Cherry, and Atticus went to The Witch Academy after Sabrina's 13th birthday."

"Lucky!" Cathleen pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll get your shot." Drell told her.

"How? I'm not 13 anymore." Cathleen huffed.

"Stop. Being. Jealous," Rex told Cathleen. "I know you wanted to go on adventures with these guys, but your time will come for others, stop focusing on the past, and look forward to the future."

"You're right." Cathleen sighed to that.

* * *

It was soon almost night time as they passed the Statue of Liberty.

"Ah, the city looks beautiful from up here." Cherry commented.

Cathleen soon pulled out her phone to take a picture of the statue.

"At last, we finally made it to New York." Mo remarked.

"If we can make it there, we can make it anywhere." Cherry phrased from a song.

* * *

In a private jet, the Badenov family were in a Jacuzzi. Boris and Natasha were drinking champagne and Alisa had some root beer.

"Boris, darling, how could you be so rotten?" Natasha cooed.

"When I stop Moose and Squirrel and new friends saving country," Boris smirked, clinking glasses with Natasha. "I don't kid around!"

The couple soon laughed as they celebrated their victory, even though it was a lie to Fearless Leader. Two agents were soon flying the jet they were in into the city of New York to meet Fearless Leader.

* * *

"Is there gonna be a werewolf fight sequence?" Cherry asked as she and the others kept flying.

"Um, I don't think so, why?" Atticus replied.

"Because there's a F-U-L-L-M-O-O-N." Cherry whispered quietly to him.

"Huh?" Atticus asked before looking over. "Oh. So there is."

"Don't worry," Drell said. "I gave Cathleen some special training so she wouldn't turn into a wolf unless she really needs to."

"Wow! Thanks." Cherry replied.

"I thought I'd help out with that after that time you guys met Selene for the first time." Drell replied.

"You're the best, Drell!" Cherry smiled to that.

"Meh," Drell shrugged. "I try."

"We should probably look for a place to land soon." Atticus suggested.

"Karen looked upon the brave little squirrel with a new admiration," The narrator stated as Karen looked to Rocky before looking back down below. "However, she couldn't help but wonder 'Were they too late?'."

"I certainly hope not." Cathleen replied.

The citizens were watching the bad show that Fearless Leader made that turned everyone into zombies.

"Soaring insipidly over Rockefeller Center, the adventure team found the entire city of New York completely zombified!" The narrator exclaimed as they were almost about to land.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't look at the screen!" Karen told the others.

The others nodded to that as they soon came in for a landing.

"Touching outside RBTV, the adventure team were doomed to soon discover that something was terribly wrong." The narrator said as they soon landed on the ground.

"Where's Bullwinkle?" Karen asked. "The speech starts any minute!"

"I knew we shouldn't have left him," Rocky pouted. "Bullwinkle and I have never been apart in 35 years!"

"Aw, it's okay." Cathleen soothed as she pulled the squirrel into a hug.

Cherry looked over to see a limo heading for the TV Station. "Quick! Hide!" she then told the others.

"Guys, follow me!" Karen said.

* * *

They all then went to hide as Karen found a place for them to hide as the limo drove by. They soon looked out as a man opened the door for the Badenov family in fancy looking clothes.

"Come, my dears!" Boris grinned. "Follow me to Fearless Leader!"

Natasha and Alisa laughed as they went into the station and the limo drove off.

"Those fiends." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

They soon ran through the doors after the Badenov family who laughed together.

"Oh, Fearless Leader?!" Boris called out as he came in with his family as his boss got his make-up done. "We're back! Oh, you are so happy to see us!"

Fearless Leader just looked right at them stoically.

"Well, Fearless Leader, he did it," Natasha said as she poured some champagne. "Boris Badenov is now official killer of Moose and Squirrel and new friends."

"Excellent, my faithful minions, excellent!" Fearless Leader beamed.

Everyone else soon began to sing a song out of praise for the Badenov family. Fearless Leader took out a few pieces of chocolate from a box next to him and fed them to the Badenov family as a reward.

"Thank you, Fearless Leader!" The family muffled out of thanks.

Fearless leader nodded to them as everyone clapped. "Now, no one will stop this broadcasting!" he then proclaimed.

* * *

Everyone was still clapping until the door was opened, revealing the others and Karen who was holding her gun.

"FBI, FREEZE!" Karen glared.

The clapping then suddenly stopped.

"Nobody give chocolate to these idiots!" Fearless Leader snapped.

The Badenov family then spit out the chocolate as they were soon in trouble since Rocky was there.

"Alright, I want everyone in this room who's a Pottsylvanian spy to put your hands up right now!" Karen demanded.

Everyone put their hands up.

"That means you too, Fearless Leader!" Cathleen soon added.

"Yeah! Let me see your hands!" Karen added, pointing her gun at him.

"All right, Agent Sympathy and friends," Fearless Leader replied, putting his hands up as he got out of his seat. "We wouldn't want anyone to be hurt, now would we?"

"Whatever you're holding, drop it!" Atticus demanded as Patch growled.

"Gladly." Fearless Leader smirked, pushing a button as he held a device which was a remote and dropped it on the floor.

This made the RBTV shows come on which would zombify the others.

"Crap!" Cathleen gasped. "Guys, whatever you do, don't look at the screen!"

Unfortunately, some of the others already had.

"Rocky!" Karen cried out.

"Atticus!" Patch pouted.

"Mo..." Cherry frowned.

"Rex? Rex, no!" Cathleen cried. "Fight it!"

"This isn't good..." Cherry said. "Drell, you gotta help us out of this! ...Drell? DRELL!"

Even Drell seemed to be zombified now.

"What do we do now?!" Patch yelped.

"Nothing, you mutt!" Fearless Leader replied.

Cathleen breathed heavily as she gritted her teeth, then looked up at the moon and screamed.

"What is she screaming about?" Alisa groaned.

"I thought she was under control from the moon?!" Patch commented.

"It must be anger," Cherry guessed. "You know that werewolves can transform when they get angry enough."

"Ohh." Patch said, now understanding.

"Well, Agent Sympathy and friends, I've waited for many years to meet an enemy I could respect," Fearless Leader smirked. "And I'm still waiting."

Boris and Natasha chuckled to that.

"Now, that was a little joke," Fearless Leader smirked as Cathleen was soon put in some silver chains to keep her settled. "But now, for you, this flying rodent, and these adventuring brats have reached the end of the road."

"Silver?! How did you know?!" Cathleen glared from that.

" _I_ told him." A dark voice said before Sombra soon came out in his human form.

"King Sombra!" Cherry gasped to her sworn enemy.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Cathleen glared to Sombra.

"I heard my little nephew was on an adventure with you, Cherry, so I thought I'd come in and make things more interesting," Sombra smirked. "With Fearless Leader's special hypnotic trance to even affect him, I will now finally have the nephew I've always wanted before YOU came along!"

Cherry swallowed thickly before glaring. "You won't win, Sombra, you'll always be beaten!" she then said, trying to sound brave.

"Good luck with that," Sombra smirked. "Atticus! Get her!"

Atticus's eyes glowed gray before he soon glared and attacked Cherry.

"Cathleen! Find Bullwinkle! Get help!" Cherry cried out before using her magic to free Cathleen from the silver chains. "Ow! Atticus, that hurts!"

"But what about you?!" Cathleen asked her.

"I'll be fine!" Cherry replied. "Go!"

"I can't leave you." Cathleen frowned.

"Just go! This is my fight! Go save the day!" Cherry cried out.

Cathleen looked to her and soon ran out of RBTV.

"Oh, this can't get any worse for me, right?" Cherry asked. "Ow!"

Atticus soon lifted up Cherry and threw her towards Drell.

"Oh, why do these things always happen to me?" Cherry groaned.

"DESTROY HER!" Sombra told both Atticus and Drell.

Cherry soon began to run from the two who chased after her.

"Leave her alone!" Karen cried out.

"Now get ready for taste of Pottsylvanian 'hospitability'." Boris smirked to Karen.

"That's ability to put you in hospital, darling." Natasha added.

Patch soon went to go after Cathleen just in case she would need help as Tate joined him. Cherry soon hid underneath the floor as she found an air vent and sat down there for her own protection.

"Oh, Cathleen, please find Bullwinkle in time." Cherry hoped to herself.

Drell soon opened the vent and found her.

"Heeeey, guy..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell soon grabbed her by her collar and threw her out right in front of Atticus who stared her down.

* * *

Cathleen soon ran out of RBTV and looked to see Patch and Tate. "Guys! You're not hypnotized either!" she then told them.

"We wanted to help you." Patch told her.

"But Cherry could be in trouble." Cathleen replied.

"You can't go alone though," Patch told her. "Besides, Karen will be there."

"But Atticus could hurt her, and we all know Karen isn't strong enough to beat them." Cathleen replied.

"At least let one of us come with you." Patch told Cathleen.

"Sorry, Spot, I just met you, so I'll take Tate," Cathleen replied. "You help Cherry out the best you can."

"You know I will," Patch saluted with his paw. "Cherry's the one who taught me to be more brave and independent after Atticus adopted me."

"Be careful." Cathleen told the Dalmatian.

"Don't worry, I will." Patch promised.

"I guess you should be fine in your case since you have like hundreds of brothers and sisters." Cathleen said.

"Tell me about it," Patch replied before running off. "See ya!"

"See ya, and good luck." Cathleen nodded.

Patch soon went back to RBTV's studio.

"Come on, boy," Cathleen told Tate before running with him. "Now, where to find Bullwinkle?"

* * *

Someone then flew down right in front of her. It was Rex who transformed his arm into a giant sword.

"Oh, no." Cathleen moaned to that.

Rex glared as he came toward her. Tate growled as he stood protectively in front of Cathleen.

"Rex, it's me. Your girlfriend. Kit Kat, remember?" Cathleen frowned.

Rex glared as he came at her darkly only for Tate to lunge out and attack him. Rex then grabbed him and tossed him aside like he was garbage.

"Tate! No!" Cathleen cried out.

Rex soon lowered his sword to chop at her, but luckily, she dodged out of the way.

"Rex, please! You know me, you love me!" Cathleen told Rex to try to snap him out of it.

Tate got up, glaring at Rex, growling darkly as his eyes turned red. Rex just blankly stared at Tate and Cathleen, though he came toward Cathleen, grabbing a hold of her.

"Maybe this will work... It's worth a try..." Cathleen told herself before she soon grabbed Rex and pulled him into a kiss.

Rex's eyes widened to that. Tate soon came out and shook himself a bit before looking up.

Rex squeezed his eyes shut before opening them as they came back to normal. "What happened?" he then asked. "Where are we?"

"It worked!" Cathleen beamed.

"Cath? What's going on?" Rex asked.

"RBTV got to you and some of the others," Cathleen frowned. "We have to do something!"

Tate soon began to growl and bark to get their attention.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Rex said.

"What is it, boy?" Cathleen asked her pet.

Tate barked and pointed up. Rex and Cathleen looked to him before looking up to the sky to see that the plane was going with Bullwinkle.

"It's Bullwinkle!" Cathleen realized before smiling. "Good job, boy."

Tate soon panted to her.

"I think he wants a reward." Rex chuckled.

"Oh, alright," Cathleen said before she soon threw a piece of deer meat which Tate was happy enough to eat of course. "Spoiled brat." Cathleen smirked playfully to her pet wolf.

Tate soon ate the meat happily.

"How're we gonna keep up with Bullwinkle?" Cathleen asked. "We can't save the day without him even though he's a screw-up!"

"I got an idea, why don't you teleport us to the plane?" Rex suggested.

"Well... I suppose I could try." Cathleen replied.

"Come on, you were telling us about what you can do, and now's your chance." Rex smiled to her out of support.

Cathleen blushed from that before closing her eyes. "Um... Here goes... Uh... Take us to where Bullwinkle is?" she then said to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Rex and Cathleen were soon teleported away and were suddenly in the plane with Bullwinkle.

"Oh, hey, guys, I was worried about you." Bullwinkle smiled to Rex, Cathleen, and Tate.

"Oh, hey, guys, I was worried about you." Bullwinkle smiled to Rex, Cathleen, and Tate.

"I did it!" Cathleen beamed. "I actually did it!"

"I knew you could do it." Rex smiled to her.

"Only one problem." Cathleen said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I don't think we're in New York anymore." Cathleen replied.

"What makes you say that?" Rex asked.

"Because I see the White House." Cathleen pointed out.

Rex soon saw that she was right. "Oh, man, we're in Washington DC!"

"Gee, New York sure has changed a lot since my day," Bullwinkle commented. "They even moved the White House here!"

Cathleen and Rex looked to each other in deadpan. Without realizing it, they crashed in front of The White House all because Bullwinkle wasn't paying attention, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"At least that was a lot less painful than I expected." Rex said.

They soon came out and felt a little dizzy and roughed up, but nothing too bad.

"I couldn't find the brakes," Bullwinkle said. "Well, as long as we're here, we might as well talk to the President about the trees."

"Will you forget about the trees?!" Rex cried out.

"Anybody home?!" Bullwinkle called out, but he only heard his echo.

* * *

Back at RBTV, Patch was placed in a crystallized cage Atticus made and he sat on it while Cherry looked a bit roughed up, but looked lucky to be alive.

"With only minutes left before the broadcast, Fearless Leader had released Rocky from the grip of zombification, and kept Patch out of it as well with a muzzle and no way to get out of his cage, so he could share while Cherry was lucky to be alive after getting beaten senseless by her best friend and the most powerful man in the universe." The narrator said.

"That's easy for you to say..." Cherry mumbled.

Atticus soon glared at her.

"Oh, no!" Cherry cried out. "No, not another beating. Please!"

A roaring sound was then heard and out came a familiar white tiger who then attacked Atticus.

"Kimba!" Cherry cried out happily.

Atticus soon grabbed Kimba and threw him aside and made a crystallized cage for him.

"Atticus... Come on, fight it... I'm your best friend... I'm your sister..." Cherry frowned.

"Ahem! Now, if I could continue..." Fearless Leader glared. "As for you, my friends, we have planned something quite special."

Three chairs soon came out with latches on the arm rests.

"We are hooking you directly into the quality control," Fearless Leader continued. "As soon as we go live, the line will pass through your brain, and you will be turned into a helpless, mindless, vegetable!"

Boris and Natasha put Rocky and Karen into the two chairs while Drell grabbed Cherry by her foot and dragged her into her chair next.

"Atticus, please!" Cherry cried out.

Kimba roared and banging to break himself free.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, ATTICUS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus didn't seem to listen to her.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't hurt," Fearless Leader smirked. "At least I never heard a complaint from the other vegetables!"

"Uh... Dare I ask?" Cherry asked.

Fearless Leader pushed a button which brought out three other victims who turned into actual vegetables such as a radish, a potato, and a carrot. "I feel you recognize some of your missing colleagues from the FBI?" he then smirked to Karen.

Karen glared at her fellow FBI agents then looked back at Rocky. "I'm sorry, Rocky," she then frowned. "I've really done it this time."

"It's all right, Karen," Rocky smiled. "You need to have a little faith when things look the most hopeless."

"Thanks, Rocky." Cherry and Karen both groaned to that.

"And girls? This is pretty hopeless." Rocky then said.

"LOOK! We don't care what you do to us!" Karen soon glared at Fearless Leader. "Just leave America alone!"

"Leave Atticus alone, Sombra, he'll never be your heir!" Cherry added.

"Silence!" Sombra glared. "I'll destroy _you_ , then he won't have any other choice!"

Fearless Leader soon laughed along with the Badenov family.

"I'm proud of you girls." Rocky smiled to Cherry and Karen.

"Listen, Fearless Leader, if it's one thing this plucky squirrel has shown me, it's you have to be who you are," Karen said as they were forced into helmets. "No matter how much pressure there is to change."

"Yaaaay!" Karen's inner child soon cheered to that.

"And despite this inspiring indication to Karen's inner child, Fearless Leader and King Sombra were unimpressed," The narrator remarked as Fearless Leader set the dial to TOTAL VEGETATION. "So, Rocky, Karen, Cherry, and the entire nation were purged to the entire brink of unimaginable peril!"

"And no one, and I mean no one will stop me now!" Fearless Leader grinned.

"Or in fact, was there?" The narrator rhetorically asked the audience.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Pardon me, Mr. President, but all the trees in Frostbite Falls are gone," Bullwinkle said. "And there is no place to put them or anything. The parents have no place to put their things. The children have no place to build their tree-houses. I built a little stump-house, but they say it's just not the same. Please help when you have time!"

"Bullwinkle, I don't think he's listening." Rex frowned.

"I know why too," Cathleen added. "Because of Fearless Leader's TV Broadcast."

The President was indeed zombified, just like nearly everyone else all around the world by now.

"They certainly enjoy their TV at the White House." Bullwinkle commented.

"Bullwinkle! Don't watch!" A man called out as the moose was almost about to be zombified as well. "BULLWINKLE! No... Not you too!"

But it turns out, the cartoon moose wasn't zombified like The President of the United States. "Not a bad show, eh, Mr. President?" he then asked.

Luckily Cathleen and Rex looked the other way so they wouldn't be next.

"Yes, cheap as it may seem, and simply it does seem cheap, Bullwinkle's head was so thick, that Fearless Leader's mind-numbing programming had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever!" The narrator explained.

"Come here!" The guy told Bullwinkle, Cathleen, and Rex, making the moose shake in his seat before they came over to him.

"At least one thing hasn't changed," Bullwinkle smiled. "TV's just as good as ever."

Cathleen and Rex just sighed at the cartoon moose.

"Guys, let me be frank." The guy began to them.

"Okay, Frank," Bullwinkle smiled. "Allowed us to be Cathleen, Rex, and Bullwinkle."

"I'm Cappy von Trapment, FBI." The guy said, rolling his eyes from that.

"I thought you said your name was Frank?" Bullwinkle replied.

"SHUT UP, BULLWINKLE!" The guy snapped.

"Okay, Frank." Bullwinkle smiled.

"Now, as we speak, 99% of the country is slobbering in front of the television." Cappy then said aggressively.

"What's so strange about that?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Listen to me!" Cappy demanded. "Have you heard from Karen? I think she and Rocky are in terrible danger! You've got to get to New York!"

"I thought this was New York?" Bullwinkle replied.

"No, Bullwinkle, it's Washington DC!" Rex told the cartoon moose.

Cappy soon slammed the door shut so they could talk in private. "Fearless Leader's speech starts in less than two minutes," he then told them. "There's no way anyone could get there in time now."

"Oh, butterballs," Bullwinkle pouted as he sat by a desktop computer. "If only there was someway transmitting animated, computer generated characters across great distances in the blink of an eye!"

"That's it, Bullwinkle!" Cathleen exclaimed.

"It is?" Rex asked her.

"Yes! It's our only chance!" Cappy said as he soon came to the computer. We're gonna email Bullwinkle to New York!"

"Okay, but don't you think she'd rather get flowers?" Bullwinkle smiled.

"Just shut up and hold on!" Cappy told Bullwinkle.

"Okay!" Bullwinkle smiled.

Cappy soon typed on the keyboard before shoving Bullwinkle into the fax machine.

"Come on, we'll meet up with Bullwinkle," Cathleen told Rex. "I'll teleport us back into the studio."

"We better hurry, we don't have much time left." Rex agreed with her.

Cathleen soon teleported with Rex while Bullwinkle was being faxed.

* * *

"And sneaking into the Scanner Drive, Bullwinkle found himself into the Presidential Computer," The narrator said as Bullwinkle was on the monitor and seemed to float all over the desktop. "But back at RBTV, Fearless Leader's countdown had just begun!"

A man was soon counting down from fifteen as it was almost time for the broadcast.

* * *

Cathleen and Rex looked around, but they were in a dungeon.

"What're we doing here?" Rex asked.

"I... I don't know!" Cathleen replied.

"Guys?" Mo called as she was chained up with Drell while Patch and Kimba were in cages. "Oh, guys, it's you! Hurry! Get us out of here!"

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys were zombified?" Cathleen asked.

"I was for a while until Mo attacked me with one of her vines and she ended up hitting my head and it turned me back to normal." Drell said.

"I was never zombified, I guess I got lucky." Mo shrugged.

"Yeah, Mo helped remind me of how much I loved Cherry and Atticus, but unfortunately... Atticus is a bit stuck due to Sombra's manipulation." Drell replied.

"So that's the cure for Atticus then!" Rex told Cathleen. "We have to remind him of his loved ones! Who does he love the most though?"

"Hmm... Besides Mo and his family, I think I'd have to say Cherry." Cathleen replied.

"Cathleen, I know this sounds cheesy, but we have to remind Atticus of how much he loves Cherry to snap him out of this," Drell said before he and the others were soon free. "It's the only way to get him back to normal. Uh... Guys?" he then asked bashfully. "Did I... Hurt Cherry fatally?"

"She'll probably be fine once Cathleen heals her properly." Rex replied.

"I have an idea," Cathleen replied. "You guys stop Fearless Leader while I stop Atticus."

"Are you crazy? He's all powerful!" Mo said to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Cathleen replied. "I'm a werewolf with witch powers, and my aunt is Power Girl, and last time I just heard, I'm descended from Moro the Wolf God."

"There isn't time to discuss this, we gotta go!" Drell told him, slapping his hands together. "Move, people, MOVE!"

"Hey, Cath." Rex said.

"Yeah?" Cathleen replied.

"Be careful." Rex told her.

"Oh, Rex..." Cathleen sighed.

It seemed like the two were about to kiss.

"Move! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Drell said as he grabbed a hold of Cathleen and threw her out the door. "GO!"

Cathleen glared for that, but she soon ran off to save the day just like she wanted.

"I swear, the Soul Reapers are your guys's age, and they don't get caught up in this stuff." Drell muttered.

* * *

"Time stood virtually still at the RBTV, Bullwinkle surfed the Information Super Highway while Cathleen rushed with all her might to save her friends, on their way to save the day!" The narrator exclaimed.

"Good work, my nephew," Sombra grinned to Atticus. "Now nobody will stop us now."

Atticus didn't say anything, but nodded. Bullwinkle splatted on the computer screen for RBTV.

"Bullwinkle found himself inside the RBTV computer screen with only seconds to spare and no way to get out!" The narrator cried out as Fearless Leader worked.

"Bullwinkle, hurry up, click on something!" Rocky whispered loudly.

"Minesweeper?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Print! Print!" Karen whispered loudly.

"And using his brain, Bullwinkle pressed the print icon, but was he in time?" The narrator remarked.

Fearless Leader was soon in the spotlight as his broadcast soon began. "My fellow Americans!" he then began his speech. "Say hello to Fearless Leader. Hello."

Cherry, Rocky, and Karen were soon zapped and they shook violently from that.

"Look hard, America, you are getting very sleepy," Fearless Leader grinned. "Your mind is mush. You need help. Yes, America, you need me to run your country. You really need me as your leader! Vote for Fearless Leader!"

Bullwinkle was soon printed out.

Sombra was walking up to Atticus with a crown to put on the boy's head. "Now no one will stop me now!" he then grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't say that, Sombra!" Cathleen's voice replied.

"Ah... Company... I've never been too fond of company." Sombra smirked, even though this was a bad sign for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Cathleen soon kicked the door down and walked inside, bringing the others with her.

"You!" Fearless Leader glared. "You brought them out of the dungeon, didn't you?!"

"Oh, more than that," Cathleen replied. "I think these guys wanna talk to ya."

"'Specially me." Drell smirked as he cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"Atticus, destroy them." Sombra commanded.

Atticus soon glared.

"I'll handle him, while you guys rescue the others." Cathleen told the adventure team.

"Good luck, Cathleen, you'll really need it." Drell said before charging for Fearless Leader.

Cathleen soon came toward Atticus. Atticus glared at Cathleen as he flew toward her and punched her into the wall.

"So, you wanna play rough, huh?" Cathleen glared as she got off of the wall while wiping blood from her lip.

Atticus just glared at her silently. Drell soon began to fight Fearless Leader, using wrestling moves he learned over the centuries along with WrestleMania. Mo soon rushed to help out Cherry, Rocky, and Karen.

"You think that Cath will be all right?" Rex asked.

"I sure hope so anyway." Mo replied.

It didn't look too good for a while as Atticus used his dark crystals to trap Cathleen.

"Can she break through those?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, crystals from the Crystal Empire are VERY strong," Mo said. "They can even hold down Atticus and kill him, so Cathleen might be doomed."

"Oh, no!" Rex cried out for his girlfriend.

Atticus soon grinned darkly at Cathleen, about to kill her.

"You're donefor, little lady." Sombra darkly told Cathleen.

Atticus came closer.

"Atticus, stop!" Cathleen cried out. "Um... Think about Cherry!"

Atticus seemed to pause from his best friend's name.

"No, she's your enemy." Sombra told Atticus.

"Cherry... Cherry is... My enemy..." Atticus said, a bit robotically.

"No, Atticus, don't listen to him," Cathleen said. "Cherry's your best friend. You can't hurt her! Please! She loves you!"

Atticus began to look soft as his eyes flashed rainbow colors before he faced Cherry.

"I... Love you... Atticus..." Cherry whispered weakly as she almost sounded like she was dying.

"Cherry... Cherry!" Atticus soon said.

Cherry looked like she was going to die and her eyes closed as her body felt limp. The crystals soon began to go away around Cathleen, releasing her.

"Ooh, you've done it now." Drell said as he carried Fearless Leader in his arm while shoving Boris against a wall.

"Cherry! No! NO!" Cathleen cried out.

"Make that two problems." Drell soon smirked knowingly.

Atticus soon undid Cherry's bonding and carried her in his arms. "Cherry... Wake up... Please... PLEASE!" he then begged.

Cherry didn't seem to react or respond.

Cathleen soon ran over to Cherry with tears in her eyes. "Cherry, please, you have to wake up!" she then begged. "Don't die on us!"

Cherry still didn't answer.

"You killed her..." Atticus glared to Sombra. "You killed my sister! **DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!** "

"I got rid of her so that you could be my heir." Sombra told him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cathleen snarled.

"I'll never join you!" Atticus glared as dark crystals soon came back before he looked down. "Oh, Cherry, I'll get you through this. I promise."

"Here, I'll take her." Drell said as he came to keep an eye on Cherry until Atticus and Cathleen would be done.

"You're working with Fearless Leader, aren't you?" Cathleen asked Sombra.

"I work for no one," Sombra smirked. "Plus who do you think helped them out into the real world in the first place to start this plot?"

Cathleen snarled as she got ready to destroy him. "I'm going to destroy you!"

"You can try, but nothing can destroy me," Sombra smirked. "I know when I'm beaten though," He then turned back into his unicorn form and soon flew away into a portal. "Until next time, Atticus..."

Atticus narrowed his eyes before looking back to Cathleen. "He always does this."

Cathleen gritted her teeth as her eyes turned red and fangs popped out.

"Cath?" Atticus asked.

"You remember when you and Theodore turned into werewolves that one time?" Drell asked Atticus.

"Ah, okay, but what if she actually kills Fearless Leader and the Badenov family?" Atticus replied.

"She won't," Drell said before mumbling. "At least I hope not."

"I can't believe it... She's gone..." Cathleen sighed about Cherry.

"We can't kill them though... That's not what Cherry would want..." Atticus said. "We have to get them back where they came from somehow."

Rocky flew around Fearless Leader and the Badenov family, tying them up with a rope. "Okay, Karen!" he then smiled.

"Bullwinkle, finish the speech!" Karen called out.

Drell continued to carry Cherry in mild suspense.

* * *

"Ahem! Good evening, America," Bullwinkle said as he sat down. "Bullwinkle Moose here saying-..." he then paused a bit before speaking again. "Forgot my line.."

Rocky soon flew down next to his best friend. "Just tell them to turn off the TV, and vote for whoever they want!" he then told him.

"Turn off your TV and vote for whoever you want." Bullwinkle said.

"And whoever wins the election, replant the forest in Frostbite Falls." Mo soon added.

"And sure enough, all across America, RBTV viewers turned off their senseless, and faced the question of who they actually wanted to vote for." The narrator said as everyone soon turned off their TVs, freeing themselves from their zombification.

Rex morphed his hands into giant robot hands and smashed the machine into pieces.

"And the moment the machine was destroyed, the three vegetables from the FBI immediately returned their human form." The narrator remarked as the agents turned back to normal.

"Thanks, Agent Sympathy!" The agents smiled to her.

Karen soon smiled back to them as everyone cheered and celebrated with confetti and balloons.

"At what cost though?" Drell began to cry as he carried Cherry. "At what COST?!"

* * *

Much to everyone's shock, minus Drell, they looked to see that Cherry was slowly waking up.

"How am I gonna explain this to her parents?!" Drell continued.

Cherry rubbed her eyes and looked all around.

"Oh, Cherry, I shouldn't have been so rough on you," Drell said after setting Cherry down and looked emotional. "I should be a bit nicer... How about... How about...?"

"All of the chicken wings I can eat?" Cherry asked.

"Sure! All of the chicken wings you can eat!" Drell smiled, unaware of what was going on.

"And you'll let me go on vacation for a while?" Cherry replied.

"I would be more than happy to give you a vacation." Drell said.

"No more surprises?" Cherry asked.

"No more surprises." Drell said.

"That's a promise?" Cherry asked.

"That's a-" Drell said before he soon slowly turned around to see her.

Cherry grinned sheepishly and gave a weak wave to him.

"Cherry!" Drell glared.

"Hey, Drell." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"What happened to you, did you die or something?" Drell asked her.

"I passed out from a lot of pain actually," Cherry replied. "You and Atticus really did a number on me, but I'll be all right."

"Oh, thank God," Drell sighed in relief. "The last thing I need is to get beat up by your mother and grandmother."

"Mm-hmm." Cherry smirked.

* * *

"Freed at last from Fearless Leader's wrath and Cherry's unexplained recovery, even the Pottsylvanian spies got into it!" The narrator announced as it felt like a party now.

Rocky giggled as he soon waved an American flag.

"Well we won't be needing this anymore." Karen said as she set down the CDI laptop.

"Yeah." Rocky nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bullwinkle said as he opened up and started to type on the laptop. "I should email that nice friend of mine and thank him for the help."

"Dude! No!" Rex yelped.

The CDI beam soon shot all around, hitting Bullwinkle, Fearless Leader, and the Badenov family, turning them back into their cartoon forms. The villains screamed before launching like a rocket in the air.

"And so, the four villains were launched off into the internet where they would be heard from no more." The narrator said as the villains screamed while flying down the street.

"Cherry, your story's getting weird!" Atticus commented.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, everyone was walking down the streets. Some reporters were taking pictures of the heroes.

"And so, it came to pass that the election took place as planned," The narrator said. "Yes, Rocky and Bullwinkle were the stars once again, and RBTV changed its name from Really Bad Television to Rocky & Bullwinkle Television!"

"What's the difference?" Bullwinkle smirked, lowering his sunglasses.

"So there's still one thing I don't understand," Karen said as she came up to Cappy. "Why did you pick me for this mission? I mean clearly, I'm not FBI Material."

"FBI material gets the job done, Miss Sympathy," Cappy told the blonde young woman. "If you need an agent to work with a cartoon moose and squirrel along with a bunch of kids, who would you send someone tough, hard-boiled and cynical? Or one of those soft, squishy, lovely dovey, ideliastic types?"

"Yes, sir," Karen replied. "Thank you, sir... I think."

"Affirmative." Cappy replied.

Karen gave a small smile to him then.

"Oh. By the way... Good work." Cappy told Karen on his way out.

Karen smiled to that before looking over to Rocky and Bullwinkle, but frowned as they looked sad, so she went to go and talk to them. "Well, I really wanna thank you guys for everything, and, uh... Well... I really..."

"I'd really like to say we made a great team!" Karen's inner child said.

"I'd really like to say we made a great team." Karen finally said as she was about to walk off.

"And if it haven't been for you, I would have never learned..." Karen's inner child continued.

"And if it hadn't been for you, I would have never learned..." Karen repeated.

"That what you believe in when you're young can still be true when you grow up." Karen's inner child concluded after she blinked.

"Please don't make me say that." Karen whispered to herself.

"You gotta say it!" Karen's inner child replied.

"Who's she talking to?" Rocky shook his head.

"Ya got me, Rock." Bullwinkle replied.

That what you believe in when you're young can still be true when you grow up." Karen soon told the moose and squirrel.

Karen's inner child then smiled to that.

"Anyway... Thanks for the adventure," Karen told the cartoon duo before she soon hugged Bullwinkle and kissed Rocky on the forehead. "So long." she said before walking off to her car.

"Where are you going?" Rocky asked her.

"Um... To the movies." Karen replied.

The others looked to her and to each other as Karen soon went off.

"Of course!" Rocky smiled.

"The movies!" Rocky and Bullwinkle said together.

Karen soon got into her car and drove off.

"Well, guys, it's probably best that we leave as well." Drell suggested.

"Can I say goodbye to Rocky and Bullwinkle first?" Cathleen asked hopefully.

Drell gave her a look before rolling his eyes softly. "Oh... All right..." he then told her. "Make it quick though."

Cathleen soon went to see Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"Hey, Cathleen, this sure was a lotta fun, huh?" Rocky smiled.

"Yes, it was," Cathleen replied. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too." Bullwinkle said.

"Uh, I'm not much for this, but... Group hug?" Cathleen asked.

The three soon shared a group hug together as they were splitting up.

"Goodbye, you guys," Cathleen smiled. "Take care!"

"Goodbye!" Rocky and Bullwinkle replied as they waved to her.

Cathleen waved to them, almost emotionally, and soon went back to the others.

* * *

Things seemed to turn out as the narrator reunited with his mother and Rocky and Bullwinkle seemed to be happy together as Rocky was his old self again.

"Ah, I'll never forget about our trip to New York to visit President Washington." Bullwinkle smiled as... Well... He was also his old self again.

"I'm sure gonna miss them," Rocky said about their new friends. "Especially that Cathleen girl."

"Come on, Rock, let's go for a walk." Bullwinkle smiled.

"Okay." Rocky smiled back.

"Yes, glad to be home in their revitalized little town, Rocky the Flying Squirrel took a well-deserved joy ride through the sunny sights of Frostbite Falls!" The narrator narrated as Bullwinkle picked up Rocky and threw him into the sky.

Rocky soon flew through the air a while before shaking hands with Bullwinkle as he landed on the ground, writing a big 'THE END' in the sky.

"Bye!" Rocky and Bullwinkle smiled and waved and there was a fade to black.

Karen and Ole smiled to each other as they were shown to be in a movie theater, finally watching their movie together.

* * *

Like always, Drell brought the others back home once their adventure was over.

"So, how did I do on my first adventure?" Cathleen asked.

Drell took out a clipboard, walking away for a moment.

"Is that good or bad?" Cathleen asked.

"He's gonna grade you," Cherry said. "Uh, Cath? Mind healing me up a bit? My spine feels like it's gonna fall out my body."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Cathleen said.

"Thanks." Cherry replied.

Cathleen soon healed up Cherry and she looked much better than she did before.

"Ahh..." Cherry smiled. "That feels good."

"Well, Cathleen, this was pretty cool," Mo smiled. "I never thought I'd have an adventure with Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"I'm really gonna miss those guys." Cathleen sighed.

Soon enough, Drell came back which made Cathleen gulp.

"...B-." Drell told her.

Cathleen looked over to Cherry and Atticus who then gestured for her to be happy and thank him. "Oh! Thanks!" she then said. "It was nothing really."

"You still need a little work, but good work on what you did." Drell said to Cathleen.

"Is it because of the story? Cuz that was kinda screwy like another squirrel." Cathleen replied.

"More or less, yeah," Drell shrugged. "Honestly, I picked Rocky and Bullwinkle for you because I thought it might interest you. Cherry told me you're a fan of old cartoons, so when they had a marathon and a documentary special this weekend, I worked us into the story line like that, so I got Rex to come along too."

"Can Rex come to school with us?" Cathleen asked.

"I'm not a miracle worker, how would I do that?" Drell laughed.

"As much as I would love to, but I can't," Rex told Cathleen. "I gotta help Providence with EVO problems. I'll catch you later though when I can."

Cathleen blushed. "Okay."

"Sorry, kid, but it looks like your prince is in another castle." Drell smirked.

Cherry and Atticus hid eye rolls to each other from his joke.

"See you later." Rex told Cathleen before kissing her on the lips.

"B-Bye..." Cathleen replied.

Rex then flew away from them to get back to his home in Providence. Cathleen soon fainted, landing on top of Cherry.

* * *

"There goes my spine again." Cherry muffled before moving Cathleen and standing up straight, cracking her back into place.

"Hey, uh, Drell?" Cathleen spoke up. "I was wondering... Could you help me with my powers? I really want to be strong just like Cherry and Atticus."

"Are you asking me directly?" Drell smirked.

"...Yes?" Cathleen replied.

"All right," Drell said. "Meet me after school on Monday in the gym. I am going to work you like a dog."

They both then laughed together.

"I mean it," Drell then said seriously. "I will not stop. I will keep working on a certain skill with you until you get it right. I don't care how long it takes. I'll keep you in school _ALL_ NIGHT if I have to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cathleen nodded in acceptance.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." Drell said as he went to take himself back home.

Cathleen looked back to the others. "He was just exaggerating about after school training taking all night, right?" she then asked.

"Nope!" Cherry said. "You will be stuck with him until you get it right. He's not kidding. He had to train me for teleporting until 4:00 in the morning!"

"Aw, crap." Cathleen muttered.

"I feel sorry for you." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry..." Atticus muttered a bit.

"Hey, who enjoys spending the night with Drell besides Hilda?" Cherry smirked. "It's pretty much a trifecta or public humiliation with a hint of strained training!"

"Look, I appreciate this friendship stuff and all, but I need this training to get stronger," Cathleen said before walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

Tate soon followed after Cathleen.

* * *

"Wanna play video games?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Okay!" Cherry said, following him.

Thus another adventure was over.

Drell soon looked over to them and gave a small smile. "I'm so proud of all of them."

The End


End file.
